


【Overwatch】CONFESS （R18．寡天使．雙飛)

by alfen0201



Series: Overwatch 鬥陣特攻 (奪慈、奪雙飛) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch 鬥陣特攻 (奪慈、奪雙飛) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【Overwatch】CONFESS （R18．寡天使．雙飛)

**本文有出書，書中亦有許多未發布之文章，**

**有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

<https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a312a.7700824.w4004-17871939538.2.74226bb1UPotj3&id=588938083530>

**感謝您:))**

** ** ** **

**1 Mercy Christmas**

她們今天約了下午三點碰面。  
安琪拉和法里哈在一起時相當守時，就像她的醫術那樣精準而嚴謹。  
不過這絕不是說安琪拉是一個作風呆版的人。相反的，她在做事情時通常很有彈性，靈活變通，偶爾也有隨興和自我的地方。  
唯獨和法里哈見面絕不會遲到。  
如果有不得已的事情耽擱了，安琪拉也一定會提早告知需要延後多久，然後在那時間準時出現。  
「我沒辦法配合每個人的時間，至少也要配合妳的。」安琪拉說。  
「那樣的話，反而像是給妳帶來麻煩了。」  
「與其說是為了妳，不如說是給自己一個底線。我也有我重視的事啊，不想老被工作佔據一切。我真的不是為了妳。」  
不過說這話時卻用很溫柔的笑容看著她。  
安琪拉很擅長這種事。  
擅長讓她感覺自己獨一無二。

在和安琪拉約定的時間到達之前，法里哈通常會先在家裡做重量訓練，之後洗個澡，擦乾頭髮，喝一杯冰牛奶。  
偶爾安琪拉告訴她想喝咖啡的話，她就會先把咖啡煮好，然後安靜地等待安琪拉到來。  
因為安琪拉喜歡喝咖啡的關係，所以她煮咖啡的技術培養的很不錯。  
本來就是個有耐心而且細心的人，所以適合這件事。  
還記得有一天，安琪拉說了最喜歡喝她煮的咖啡。  
「不只是味道很棒，怎麼說呢，更重要的是一個感覺。安定又溫暖，喝了會讓人心情變好喔。出自於妳的手就是不一樣。」  
每次聽安琪拉說話，她就覺得自己好像變回一個十六歲的單純少女。  
心情起伏明顯，陰晴變化迅速。內心懷抱各種憧憬，神經變得敏感纖細。  
說起來大概也是那年紀時感覺到自己喜歡上安琪拉的吧。  
真不可思議，都過了十六年了，兩倍的年齡啊。  
面對安琪拉的時候卻沒太大改變。  
也許表面上有吧，可是心理是沒有的。

有時候，安琪拉的身上會有別人留下的痕跡。  
深紫色的吻痕。  
艾蜜莉。  
安琪拉是這麼稱呼那個人的。  
她們的關係早在她和安琪拉之前。  
而她也一直都知道那個人的存在。  
「並不是多好的人，甚至可以說非常麻煩。任性，霸道，自我，和妳完全不同。妳可以把想像到的各種負面形容詞放在她身上。」  
她不曾見過安琪拉如此坦承地批評一個人。大多時候安琪拉都習慣迂迴。  
「不過喜歡那個人吧？」她問。  
「說不上來。」  
模糊的答案。  
「也許是放不下吧。」安琪拉說。  
她覺得安琪拉的語氣似乎有點悲傷。但她從沒深究過，畢竟就算想問，也不知該從何問起。  
除了她之外，安琪拉似乎沒有和別人提起過艾蜜莉。  
那時就連這點也讓她感到些微自豪。  
也許很蠢吧。  
但以她的身分，身為一個好朋友，這才是合理的情緒不是嗎？  
她性格一向循規蹈矩，絕不會去跨越界線。  
克制心裡多餘的想念，她把兩人的關係分得很清楚。不去嫉妒，也不會受傷。

直到一年前的聖誕節。  
那天她傳了聖誕快樂的簡訊給安琪拉，接著竟很快就收到回訊。  
「聖誕節好冷，一個人好無聊。」  
她沒想到得到的回應會是這樣的。  
「那個人呢？」  
「不清楚，節日對那個人來說是沒有意義的。要不要到我家陪我吃飯呢？」安琪拉的簡訊末端附上了一個微笑的表情符號。  
她也沒什麼特別的行程，理所當然地就赴約了。  
安琪拉準備了一桌以兩人來說太過豐盛的飯菜，穿著居家服，放下一頭淺金色的頭髮。她看起來從容，性感，而美麗。  
無庸置疑，安琪拉真是她這輩子見過最好看的女人了。  
吃過飯後，她們就一起坐在沙發上說話。  
安琪拉有點像是撒嬌那樣靠在她的臂彎裡，就像平常會做的那樣。  
「妳的體溫很高，冬天會讓人不想離開妳喔。」安琪拉說。  
「……是嗎。」  
「嘿，今晚可以留下來陪我嗎？」安琪拉看向她。  
她和她四目交會著。她感覺安琪拉的眼神和以往不太一樣。那以往總像湖面般平靜安詳，此刻卻像小河般流動閃爍。  
真奇怪，那句話聽起來一點也不像問句。  
更像是一個理所當然的陳述。  
更像是在說－－妳今晚會留下來陪我。這樣的預言。  
……可以。  
她應該還沒出聲回答才對，對方卻先露出了微笑。一切了然於胸的那種微笑。  
……是在哪個時間點被看穿的呢？  
那笑容向她靠近，最後吻了她。  
如果被看穿，那一定是很久很久之前的事吧。  
她猜測。  
因為安琪拉太聰明了。  
安琪拉大概早就知道她的感情，只是一直放置在那，在想要的時候再提取而已。  
……只不過，她從未想過會有被提取的這一刻。  
她摟住了安琪拉纖細的腰。  
這是錯誤的事。  
她很清楚。  
她一向謹守法律，懷有高道德標準，她知道這是絕對錯誤的事。  
但感覺是如此正確。意念是如此清晰。情感是如此強烈。

午後三點，門鈴準時響起。  
打開門，那位淺金色頭髮，她心愛的女人，對她微笑著。  
「咖啡好香。」安琪拉神情愉快地跨進屋裡，牽起她的手走到餐桌邊。  
她為安琪拉倒了一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，然後在安琪拉的身旁坐下。  
「妳不喝嗎？」安琪拉用雙手將杯子端起，很享受似地在鼻子前聞了一下。  
她連端茶杯的手勢都非常漂亮，優雅。  
「剛喝了一杯牛奶。」  
「可惜了這麼棒的咖啡，我只好獨吞了。」安琪拉慢悠悠地喝起咖啡，一臉滿足。  
「本來就是為妳煮的。」  
安琪拉聽了臉上浮現笑容，伸出手溫柔地撫摸她的臉頰。  
「謝謝妳。」  
每次在她感到幸福的時候，她的心底都會浮上一個疑問。  
我是用來填補寂寞的嗎？  
當然，她不曾問出口。  
要是問的話，會得到什麼樣的答案呢？

謊言吧。

那種讓人覺得「即使如此也好」的謊言。  
其實她知道，不過她還是會繼續欺騙自己。  
這樣子或許會痛苦，不過也會比較開心。  
最重要的是，只要這樣，就能夠繼續保持她們之間的關聯。

她很喜歡坐在床邊，看著安琪拉那副不疾不徐，一顆一顆慢慢解開自己身上襯衫鈕扣的樣子。  
安琪拉會把襯衫和裙子都脫下，整齊地擺在椅子上，然後才上床。  
當然一開始並不是這樣的，是自從她扯壞安琪拉三件襯衫後，事情的發展才不得不如此。這倒也不壞。  
「妳今天身體也好溫暖。」安琪拉擁著她說。  
「……這樣子，每個聖誕節妳都會需要我了。」  
安琪拉瞇起眼笑了。「妳真可愛。」  
這可不是玩笑，而是願望呢……不過，被一笑置之了。  
早在安琪拉脫衣服時，她就注意到今天安琪拉的身上也有未消去的紫色標記。  
罪犯的腦裡都在想什麼呢？  
他們會不會也想，錯誤的事情一但決定做了，就絕不能回頭？  
回頭的話，就什麼都沒有了。  
一切就都失去意義了。  
沒有什麼能夠從來，沒有什麼能夠再建立。  
誰需要好聽的救贖？誰需要寬恕的原諒？  
一文不值。

她總是用最激烈的動作，做到讓安琪拉覺得難以承受。  
痛嗎？  
但安琪拉從來不曾拒絕她這麼做。  
該說是喜歡還是必須呢？  
讓安琪拉露出扭曲的表情，用繃緊的雙臂與指尖，在她背上刻劃出一道又一道傷口。  
這是不是就是安琪拉對她的感情呢？  
那個人會在安琪拉身上留下痕跡，而安琪拉會在她身上留下痕跡。  
如果要比較的話，她更喜歡安琪拉對待她的方式。  
她更喜歡用被佔有的方式，佔有安琪拉。

就算這所謂的佔有，可能只是她的一場空想。  
至少留下的痛很真實，傷很真實。

**2.Firing range**

在法里哈離開瑞士回到埃及從軍的期間，安琪拉才認識了艾蜜莉。  
那天下午三點多，安娜到安琪拉位於捍衛者附屬醫院的研究室喝下午茶。  
安琪拉總會為安娜準備她最喜歡的伯爵茶，澄淨的橘紅色飄著淡淡的柑橘清香，偶爾配點牛角麵包一起食用。  
安琪拉專屬的研究室整潔而舒適，算是在充滿男人味的捍衛者基地中難得的一片淨土，所以安娜很喜歡待在那，也喜歡在那和安琪拉聊聊天。  
閒聊之間安娜提起一則新聞。  
「最近來了個不錯的新人。」  
「什麼？是誰有那個榮幸得到妳的讚美？」安琪拉挑起眉，意外地說。  
「她叫艾蜜莉，是個狙擊手。這幾次去監督訓練，看她都表現得挺好。」  
「真好，可以讓妳指導。」  
安琪拉一邊羨慕地說，一邊好奇地在鍵盤上輸入新人的名字。  
螢幕很快就跳出那名新人的個人檔案。  
大頭照中的女人紮著俐落的馬尾，露出前額，略微削瘦的臉龐，標緻的五官毫無笑意，眼神裡帶著冷淡的距離感。看起來是個難以親近的冰山美人。  
「對了，她是傑哈的女朋友。」安娜補充說。  
艾蜜莉，二十一歲，黑髮，棕瞳，身高一百七十五公分。  
「不好意思，妳可以再說一次嗎？」安琪拉確認資料，懷疑地問。  
「她是傑哈的女朋友。」安娜明確地又說了一遍。  
「二十一歲。」安琪拉指著電腦螢幕，臉轉向安娜說。  
「對。」安娜微微一笑。  
「這女孩比我還小欸，傑哈不是快四十歲了嗎？快可以當她爸了吧？」  
「年輕漂亮的女人誰不愛呢？」安娜無所謂地笑說。  
安琪拉安靜了幾秒。  
「好吧，是那個人的話倒不意外。」  
「我知道妳不欣賞他。」安娜說。  
「這就要看用什麼立場了。」安琪拉用沉靜的口吻說。「他對朋友很好，對我也很好。只是他有時發言太過大男人，我實在受不了。」  
「說是這麼說，關係不也保持得很不錯嗎？」  
安娜笑著，安琪拉也跟著笑了。  
「我跟大家都很不錯。」她不謙虛地說。  
「我知道，全捍衛者裡最有魅力的女人。」  
「我認為那是妳。」安琪拉微笑，這話倒不是恭維。  
「我已經從那戰場上退休了。」安娜笑說。  
「英雄永不消逝。」安琪拉開玩笑地說。那是某一期雜誌刊登捍衛者聯盟時下的標語，她一直挺喜歡那句話。  
「但年輕女人可不是。」  
安琪拉被逗得笑了，然而實際上她可不覺得安娜的魅力因為年齡而有一絲消退，相反的，隨著年齡而增長的成熟女性氣質更加令人欣賞。安琪拉認為這樣想的肯定不只她一人。  
「我該去訓練場了，妳有空的話，想不想跟我去見見本人？」  
「妳為什麼覺得我會對傑哈的女友有興趣呢？」  
會喜歡上大男人的女人，大概是無趣的小女人吧。安琪拉暗想。  
「好了，我要妳到現場去振奮一下大家士氣。」安娜說話的語氣像在安撫個孩子。  
捍衛者裡畢竟男性為多，像安琪拉這樣德高望重的美女到場，總是能讓人精神大振。一旦她出現，人人都想出頭，訓練就會變得很認真，沒一次例外。  
「妳一開始就這麼說就好了。」安琪拉笑瞇瞇地說，接著起身離開座椅，脫下身上的白袍掛在那上頭，和安娜一起離開研究室。

＊

安琪拉到場便親切地和大家打招呼，所有人都熱烈地歡迎她，氣氛正如安娜預想的那樣活絡起來。不過當大家都展現熱情時，艾蜜莉只是禮貌性地跟著上前行禮，之後就繼續專心地打靶，像是那鐵灰色的人型靶子長得比安琪拉更加美麗動人似的。  
通常安琪拉的人緣之好是不分同性異性的，當然或多或少會有高低之差，但一般而言就算是女性都會對她產生親近之意，再加上她的名聲之高，任誰都會對她好奇。在她看來，艾蜜莉所表現的那種漠不關心實是少見。  
安琪拉陪在安娜身旁，跟著在訓練場裡走動。她一邊裝作關心大家，一邊卻暗中觀察艾蜜莉。  
皮膚淨白，身材姣好。當艾蜜莉彎腰時，還可以看得出軍褲下的臀部很翹。  
烏黑亮麗的長髮顯示著主人平常細心保養。銳利的細眉，纖長的睫毛，盯著標靶的雙目炯炯有神。是本人比照片更加亮眼的類型。  
傑哈就愛這種美女，不意外。安琪拉又一次想。  
女人可以不會做事，不懂賺錢，但一定要長得漂亮，帶出去有面子。  
噁。什麼年代了，還有人這樣想。  
什麼年代了，還有人願意跟那樣的男人在一起。  
安琪拉抬頭看看上方的螢幕，那裡顯示著各種數據，她看著艾蜜莉的命中率高達百分之八十二，爆頭機率百分之六十八。  
全場第一。  
就算這是新兵訓練營，那也夠高竿了。  
這恐怕超出你的期待了吧，傑哈。安琪拉笑著想。  
「安琪拉。」  
在訓練結束後，人走得差不多時，安娜喚她。  
「嗯？」  
「想試試看嗎？」安娜笑說。  
「什麼？打靶嗎？」安琪拉說。  
「不是想被我指導嗎？」  
「是啊，來。」安琪拉笑著欣然答應。  
正巧，訓練台就在艾蜜莉的隔壁。  
「就從四百米開始吧。」安娜在控制器上選擇數值，隨即標靶就大幅向她們的方向移動。不過，當然，那在安琪拉看來還是相當遙遠，標靶似乎比十分硬幣還小。  
安娜先給予安琪拉最基本的狙擊步槍操縱教學，之後安琪拉握住槍，傾身將臉頰靠上槍托上的墊片，眼睛湊向狙擊鏡。  
艾蜜莉這時也停止了自主練習，看著她們倆。  
「妳就放鬆練習就好。」安娜對安琪拉說。  
目標，準星，照門，三點一線。  
安琪拉想著安娜說的話，仔細而謹慎地從狙擊鏡瞄準靶子，然後扣下扳機。  
槍枝發出巨大的聲響，槍托向後撞擊她的肩窩，後作力比想像中來的大。  
遠方的靶子不為所動。  
安琪拉抬起臉，看向訓練台左方的螢幕，那螢幕透過攝影機顯示著標靶，讓射擊者能迅速檢視自己的射擊結果。  
標靶跟剛出產的一樣，完好無缺。  
「我的子彈跑到哪裡去了？」安琪拉問。  
「右邊。」安娜微笑說，同時把攝像畫面拉遠，重播。  
「我什麼都沒看到。」安琪拉困惑地說，她只能聽到影片中重播的槍聲。  
於是安娜把畫面放慢一千倍，安琪拉終於看到打歪的子彈飛過畫面右方，那跟標靶的距離實在差得太遠。  
「我覺得妳的眼睛不是人類的。」安琪拉欽佩地說。  
「嗯。」艾蜜莉在一旁忍不住認同地附和。  
她這突然一出聲，安娜和安琪拉都同時望向她。  
「抱歉，呃，沒有冒犯的意思。」她本來一直有些冷漠的表情起了變化，顯得有些侷促。「我相當佩服上尉。」  
安琪拉笑了起來。「她很厲害吧？」那表情像是在誇耀著屬於自己的東西。  
「非常厲害。」艾蜜莉認同地點頭。  
「謝了，兩位。」  
安娜從容地微笑著接受讚美，她的年紀和經驗已經讓她不會對此感到難為情。  
「再試一次吧，安琪拉。」安娜說。「往左邊一點，確保妳兩隻眼睛都張開。」  
最終，安琪拉所射出的數發子彈還是沒有沾上標靶。  
「唉，我實在太糟了，一點天分也沒有。」安琪拉嘆口氣，放棄地說。  
「我可沒有說這是件容易的事。」安娜笑說。  
「醫生不必在意，要是像妳那麼聰明的人還能一次就上手，我們這樣長期受訓的人還有什麼存在的價值呢？」艾蜜莉說。  
安琪拉意外地看著艾蜜莉，沒想到她是會出言安慰的人。  
「我就當作是讚美了。」安琪拉微笑，接著卻又忍不住說：「不過，如果是一般距離的話，我還不算太差喔。」  
「她的手很穩喔，畢竟是做外科手術的人啊。」安娜贊同地補充。  
「我相信。」艾蜜莉肯定地說。  
嘿，相信什麼呢？安娜說的話嗎？安琪拉打趣地想著。  
「聽說妳是傑哈女友。」安琪拉說。  
「對。」艾蜜莉面無表情地說，眼神裡帶著一點防備心。「但我不是靠關係進來的。」  
「有人這麼想嗎？」安琪拉問。  
「大概有。」  
「那我想妳已經證明妳不是靠關係。」安琪拉以讚賞的語氣說。  
「希望如此。」  
「正式向妳打個招呼。」安琪拉笑著對她伸出手。「我是安琪拉。」  
艾蜜莉握住她的手。「艾蜜莉。」

安琪拉在捍衛者聯盟的長長歲月裡，只對兩個人顯露真實性格。  
一個是安娜，另一個則是艾蜜莉。  
雖然長遠看來，那不過是短暫的交會，卻讓她記了一輩子。

  
**3.Fans**

因為傑哈的關係，艾蜜莉也時常出現在上級的聚會裡。聚會中大部分是比安琪拉來得年長的男性，女性比較少，更不用說是年紀相近的，所以她和艾蜜莉自然熟識得快。  
於是她也很快就察覺，艾蜜莉並不是表面上看來那樣冷淡的人。  
「我一開始以為妳不太好親近呢。」  
「……蠻常有人這麼說的。」  
艾蜜莉懊惱時的神態和語氣，也沒有太大起伏變化，乍看好像她根本不在意似的。這一點在安琪拉看來，也覺得很有趣。  
「如果能成為像妳這樣表情更加豐富的人，大概會受歡迎得多吧。」艾蜜莉向著安琪拉微微一笑。  
她覺得艾蜜莉是個很會說話的人。這一點也讓她出乎意料。  
不是諂媚阿諛的那種。艾蜜莉就是偶爾會說一下，自然真誠地流露，那總是讓她感到心情愉快。  
她喜歡被誇獎。  
當然，應該沒有人不喜歡被誇獎。  
不過安琪拉是可以為了搏得別人的好感與誇獎而做出違心之事的那種類型。譬如說對每個人都很親切，即便不是喜歡的人也能夠耐心和善地對待，甚至聰明地說些漂亮話來讓對方喜歡自己。  
經常算計著自己的立場，仔細地經營人際關係，她是這樣子花心思過著生活。  
但和艾蜜莉相處，不知道為什麼，好像可以放鬆。  
艾蜜莉似乎能比別人更靠近、更平等地看待她，所以她不需要想太多。  
或許是因為她們的熱情建立在同個地方的關係。  
沒錯，打從第一次見面時，她就發現了，艾蜜莉和她是同類人。  
－－她們都很喜歡安娜。  
她們就像忠實的小粉絲那樣會偷偷談論安娜。  
「上尉今天到訓練場示範。」艾蜜莉說。  
「如何？我也好想看啊。」安琪拉惋惜地說。  
「……超帥，不愧是傳說中的英雄。」  
通常一旦被這樣炫耀了，另一方就會不甘心起來。  
「妳知道她有女兒嗎？」安琪拉說。  
「天啊，她有女兒嗎？」艾蜜莉驚詫地說。  
「是啊，而且說起來，才比妳小一歲。」  
「只比我小一歲。」艾蜜莉露出難以置信的眼神。「她看起來還那麼年輕，身手那麼俐落，女兒卻那麼大了嗎？」  
「沒錯。」安琪拉點點頭，接著有些得意地笑了。「而且她女兒和我很要好。」  
艾蜜莉沉默了一下，盡可能不表現得太過羨慕，冷靜地說：「少炫耀了。」  
「不過說實在的，我想不到什麼樣的男人配得上她。」安琪拉說。  
艾蜜莉安靜了幾秒，試著想了想，然後說：「我也想不到。」  
「她從沒提過孩子的爸。」  
「不是『老公』嗎？」  
「不知道啊，我也不敢問。」  
「……該不會是意外？」  
「……年輕的荒唐史？」  
「不，不。」  
語畢兩人同時否定地遙遙頭，不可動搖，不可褻瀆。  
「安娜不是這種人。」安琪拉說。  
「沒錯，她不是。」  
兩人看著彼此，點頭達成共識。  
「她的孩子長得怎麼樣呢？」艾蜜莉問。  
「挺像她的，不過是可愛型的喔。」安琪拉笑說。  
「那種帥氣果然連孩子都學不來。」  
「那種帥氣誰都學不來。」  
粉絲間的對話大概就那樣，其實也沒什麼營養，只是聊著崇拜的人就覺得開心罷了。  
有一次聚會，一群人圍著長桌大口喝著酒笑鬧，她們在雙人座的沙發上聊天，艾蜜莉問起安琪拉為什麼會開始喜歡安娜。  
「安娜讓我感到安心。」安琪拉說。「她出任務幾乎從不受傷，總是一臉從容，像是那些可怕暴力的事情不曾發生過。」  
她停頓了一會兒，慢慢地喝了一口紅酒後又開口。  
「雖然我知道，這只是美好的想像，但我喜歡這樣的糖衣。」  
艾蜜莉對於安琪拉所說的話，並沒有特別表示什麼。或許她並沒有預料到會得到這種走向的答案吧。  
之後安琪拉將臉轉向艾蜜莉，笑著問：「妳呢？」  
「進入捍衛者是我的夢想，而上尉就是那夢想的具體形象吧。我希望能像她一樣保護前線的人，讓前線的人沒有後顧之憂。」  
安琪拉忍不住愉快地笑了。  
艾蜜莉的話讓她想起法里哈。想起那個意志堅定，野心勃勃的孩子，她的心頭就一陣暖意。  
「不好意思……說大話了。」面對安琪拉的笑容，不明所以的艾蜜莉有些尷尬。  
「妳大概能做得到吧。」安琪拉溫和地笑著。「而且既然都說是夢想，作得太小也沒意思了吧？」  
如果一直有這些善良可愛的新人，悍衛者的未來就不需要擔心了吧。  
就在她這樣想時，幾個喝了酒後變得相當亢奮的男人在旁邊空地玩起搏擊賽。  
「這群男人年紀不小了，卻每個都跟小朋友一樣幼稚。」安琪拉低聲說。  
比起捍衛者的未來，捍衛者的現在大概更需要擔心吧。  
「男人的幼稚是不分年齡的。」艾蜜莉不介意地微笑著。  
唯一有趣的對決在後面發生，傑哈請求安娜和他打一場，安娜雖然不是很感興趣，不過還是答應了。  
這場對打持續大概不到十秒，傑哈朝安娜揮過去的第三拳被一把抓住，安娜將他的手朝外一扭，電光石火間，她身子倒立，雙腳夾住傑哈的頭，將他整個人翻轉一圈用力摔在地上。  
「完全不行啊，動作都被安娜看穿了嘛。」萊因哈特爽快地哈哈大笑。  
傑哈痛苦地倒在地上呻吟著，酒精在他的胃裡不詳地翻轉著。  
「你可以趕快去廁所吐了。」安娜悠哉地笑著，之後放開他，好整以暇地回到座位。  
收回前言，其實搏擊賽還挺有趣的。安琪拉臉上微笑，暗自想著。  
「安娜跟傑哈比起來，誰比較帥呢？」安琪拉用著不會被旁人聽到的音量問。  
「安娜。」艾蜜莉完全沒有考慮地回答。  
安琪拉被這答案逗得開心。「這回答沒有問題嗎？」  
「問題在哪呢？」艾蜜莉裝傻說。  
「我要告訴傑哈。」安琪拉調皮地笑說。  
「不，拜託。我們不是同陣線的嗎？」  
「妳不用去安慰他嗎？」安琪拉笑問。  
「這時候去安慰只會讓他不高興而已，最好裝作沒看到喔。」艾蜜莉刻意將臉面向安琪拉。「我得開始想之後要說些什麼安慰他了，像是酒喝了太多之類的。」  
「好讓人費心啊。」安琪拉在心底深深覺得這人真麻煩，表面上卻盡量客氣。「為什麼妳會跟他在一起呢？」  
「他很可靠。」艾蜜莉說。  
他很可靠。  
安琪拉咀嚼著這句話，好吧，可靠這個詞確實是可以放在傑哈身上的。  
但如果要和一個人交往，她覺得光只是那樣還遠遠不夠。  
「醫生，像妳這樣的人或許難以理解吧。因為妳足夠堅強，不需要倚賴別人。」艾蜜莉說。  
那是第一次有人這樣對她說。  
她足夠堅強嗎？不需要倚賴別人嗎？  
或許是這樣吧。  
與其倚賴、寄望別人，不如讓自己變得更加強大。  
畢竟有些事，有些心情，誰也不能替自己分擔。  
託付是不切實際的，不論何時最好都能替自己準備一條安全的後路。  
因為她一直都活得很謹慎，所以這也是理所當然的吧。  
所以，確實，她也不認為自己會為了想依賴誰而跟誰在一起。

那時候，她只想到自己，卻沒想到艾蜜莉的話語裡所透露的更多訊息。

  
**4.Mission**

在艾蜜莉的個人資料上，記錄著她討厭蜘蛛。  
安琪拉當時注意到這個時就忍不住笑了。  
這種事居然特別備註上去了，到底是有多討厭呢？  
「資料上說妳討厭蜘蛛？那要是出任務時遇到怎麼辦呢？」她問。  
「我會閉上眼，當做沒看見。」艾蜜莉說話時一臉冷酷。  
好笑的是，安琪拉知道那並不代表艾蜜莉內心鎮定。  
「但蜘蛛的腳慢慢地攀上了妳的狙擊槍。」安琪拉鬧著說。  
「好了，別說了，拜託。」艾蜜莉受不了地皺起眉頭。  
正因為艾蜜莉的表情總是變化太少，過於冷淡，所以安琪拉特別喜歡逗她，喜歡在她臉上看見不一樣的情緒。  
那讓安琪拉有種難以言喻的成就感以及親暱感。  
新兵訓練期過後，艾蜜莉終於有了第一次出任務的機會。  
「注意安全，遇到蜘蛛的話記得閉上眼。」  
出發前，安琪拉對艾蜜莉這麼說，並且順勢摸了一下艾蜜莉的頭，像是她習慣對法里哈做的那樣。對於比自己年紀小的人，她似乎就會想做出這樣的動作。  
艾蜜莉雖比安琪拉還高，卻不以為意，自然地接受這舉動，臉上微微一笑。  
「說的好像小朋友去郊遊似的。」  
當然，捍衛者所面對的可不是像外出遊玩這麼簡單愉快的事。  
根據回報，艾蜜莉的情況並不佳，在過程中出現了失誤。雖不是無可挽回的過錯，但也些微影響了任務的進行。  
等到艾蜜莉返回基地，她們當面談了這件事。  
「上面命令要我殺了那個人，但我只射傷他而已。」  
「……是故意的嗎？」  
「不，是失誤。」艾蜜莉搖搖頭，語氣有些懊惱與自責。「愚蠢的失誤。」  
安琪拉雖然不是軍人，但事情見得多了，多少也能猜測到原因。  
艾蜜莉沒有實戰經驗，她能夠進入捍衛者純粹是因為槍法高超，但打靶和殺人畢竟是天壤之別，狙擊手所做的是遠比一般步兵更加精細的作業，容錯率也低，如果意志不夠堅定，心中有所猶豫的話，恐怕難以勝任。  
但說到底，這只是第一次出任務，並非一時就能斷言適不適合，有的人會無法承受而放棄，可也有不少人是經過磨練而變得更加優秀的。  
－－殺人這種事久了就習慣了。  
安琪拉也聽過人這麼說。  
「以第一次來說妳已經表現很好了，別太往心裡去。」  
「……嗯。」  
「傑哈那邊還好嗎？」安琪拉問。  
傑哈是這次行動的指揮官。安琪拉有點擔心艾蜜莉的失誤會不會影響到他們。  
艾蜜莉稍微揚起嘴角笑了，只是那笑容含有一點苦澀的意味。  
「他早就為我可能的失誤想好各種配套了，就像我說的，他很可靠。」  
果然可靠。安琪拉想。只是這之間感覺還真是充滿不信任感，若是她的話大概無法為此開心吧。  
「不過，這是妳希望的吧？」她問。  
艾蜜莉安靜了短短幾秒，表情平淡。  
「大概吧。」  
無法解讀。  
她無法解讀艾蜜莉的表情。  
是喜歡還是討厭呢？還是說艾蜜莉自己也不清楚呢？其實艾蜜莉和傑哈究竟交往了多久，她並不知道，他們是不是對於彼此的個性或相處的模式都很習慣了呢？她也不清楚。  
「醫生，老實說，像我這種程度的狙擊手，捍衛者要多少有多少吧？」艾蜜莉的語氣略顯沮喪。  
這或許是她第一次見到艾蜜莉低落的樣子吧，而這竟讓她感覺自己好像有些責任。  
讓對方振作起來的責任。  
「現在的妳或許是吧。」  
艾蜜莉對這回答露出疑惑的眼神。  
「安娜說妳很有天份，妳只是還無法下定決心。」  
安娜並沒有真的那麼說，不過安琪拉覺得大概是那樣的意思。作為鼓勵的話，她覺得這樣轉達也沒什麼關係。  
「她真的那麼說嗎？」  
這讓艾蜜莉的雙眼一下亮了起來，瞬間打起精神。  
不知道為什麼，這在安琪拉心裡產生了一種微妙的不平衡感。  
不平衡什麼？安娜的存在過於突出嗎？她和艾蜜莉不是同樣想法，同樣立場嗎？有什麼好感到不平衡的呢？  
但她沒有深究這樣的情緒，因為她不認為那是什麼大事。  
「是啊，妳死而無憾了吧？」安琪拉笑著故意說。  
「下一次……」艾蜜莉用堅定的眼神看著安琪拉。「下一次我不會再失手了。」  
只有內心徬徨不安的人，才需要下定決心。  
那與其說是在對她聲明，更像是艾蜜莉在說服自己吧？  
不過沒關係，她想。  
不論成功或失敗，她都會陪著艾蜜莉面對。

＊

艾蜜莉第二次的任務是前往剛果剿弱捍衛者追蹤已久的恐怖組織，此次行動戰果豐碩，卻也損傷慘重。  
許多傷患被送回來接受治療，安琪拉也忙得不可開交。  
她進行了長達近十小時的手術，看了太多受重傷的同伴，身體與心靈都疲憊不堪。  
之後她總算有空檔休息，她應該立刻去休息室睡一會，不過她還是決定先到病房探望艾蜜莉。  
她已經看過病歷，艾蜜莉的肩膀和小腿各中了一槍，手術已經結束，身體沒有大礙。  
聽說是在轉移防禦據點時被敵方發現了。  
聽說，艾蜜莉這次成功狙殺了不少人。  
安琪拉雖然不會為此感到開心，不過也許，她應該給予肯定吧。  
她安靜地走進病房，很快就找到艾蜜莉的床位。  
「嗨。」  
「晚上好，醫生。」艾蜜莉坐在病床上，臉色些微蒼白。  
「身體還好？」  
「嗯。」  
她看向艾蜜莉白皙修長的腿，左小腿上有繃帶包紮著。  
「可惜了，如果是我幫妳動手術的話，等妳的腿復原會比原來還美。」安琪拉用著不像在開玩笑的表情說。  
艾蜜莉聽了不禁微笑。  
「我相信。不過妳有更重要的事需要忙，那也沒辦法。」  
那讓安琪拉想起和艾蜜莉初次見面那天，安娜誇她的槍法時，艾蜜莉也是毫不懷疑。  
不過這次有點不一樣，這次的認同不是透過安娜掛保證，而是艾蜜莉對她本人直接的肯定。  
「請問班的狀況怎麼樣了？」艾蜜莉問。  
班是和艾蜜莉同一個狙擊小組的觀測員，在轉移據點時和艾蜜莉一起遭受攻擊，因為狀況嚴重，所以轉到安琪拉的手下。  
半張臉都爛掉，眼睛也瞎了，命雖然救回來，狀況卻不樂觀。  
「沒有生命危險，只是需要多點休息。」讓病人多加操心也沒什麼好處，所以安琪拉只是這樣簡單地回答。  
艾蜜莉安靜地嘆息，她疲累地垂下雙肩，整個人的身影看起來彷彿萎縮變小了似的。  
「醫生，我殺了一個孩子。」艾蜜莉用著無力的聲音說，然後她稍微抬起視線，用充滿罪惡感的神情看著安琪拉。  
安琪拉愣了一愣，喉嚨有些乾渴，一時沒想到要說些什麼。  
「看起來只是個十歲左右的孩子啊……大概連自己為什麼被殺都搞不太清楚吧。」艾蜜莉接著說。  
「不過，即便是那樣的孩子，也具有能傷害人，殺死人的能力。」安琪拉試著理性地說。雖然，她其實也相當討厭面對這種事情－－打著正義之名，在世界各地以軍事武力殺人的捍衛者組織。  
「是，因為那孩子帶著手榴彈。為了保護同伴不得不殺了他。不過……」艾蜜莉蹙起眉，無奈地搖搖頭。「那終究只是個孩子。」  
「我明白……這是很困難的事。所以我很佩服願意為別人而戰鬥的你們，如果沒有你們，會有更多人遭遇不幸的事。」安琪拉做不到，也不喜歡，但她明白必須有人負責這樣的事，這就是這工作之所以偉大的地方吧。  
「對於這個……我還沒有實際的感覺。」艾蜜莉有些不安地交握著雙手。  
「那些孩子的父母大概被恐怖組織殺了，然後被強迫加入組織，帶武器上陣。如果不消除那組織，就會有更多無辜的孩子被吸納進去。雖然我並不喜歡這種算計，但是也沒有辦法。也許會有自我懷疑的時候……但我想捍衛者所做的仍是正確的事。」  
「嗯……我明白。」雖然並不能馬上消化那些情緒，但安琪拉的話確實地平復著她的心情。「謝謝妳。」  
「妳和傑哈談過這些嗎？」同是上戰場的人，她想傑哈也許能提出更好的想法也不一定。  
「不……沒談過。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我不確定是否要和他說這些，畢竟他和我不同，他在戰場上那麼優秀，而我只是個普通的人，也許他不能理解我的感覺。或者……我只是不想讓他認為我能力不足。」  
「但卻和我說了。」  
安琪拉總覺得，這樣的艾蜜莉有些令人同情。  
明明傑哈應該是艾蜜莉最親近的人，她卻不能對他訴苦。  
「抱歉……」艾蜜莉望著安琪拉，安琪拉突然覺得那雙眼好像小狗似的無辜。「我既不能給人美好的想像……也不是能獨自承受悲劇的人。」  
她沒想到艾蜜莉居然說這種話，還真是意外的可愛。  
也許艾蜜莉也期許著自己能像安娜一樣吧。  
「有什麼關係呢？」安琪拉笑了。「說出來對妳比較好。」  
「……對不起，妳是我唯一能說的人。」艾蜜莉說。「我不知道我下一次是不是也能夠堅持下去。」  
「那麼，請妳想著平安地回來，讓我們這些等待的人能夠安心。」  
就像安娜曾說，她總會想著法里哈，讓內心更加堅定一樣。  
在戰場上的他們，內心就像風箏般單薄，動盪，需要重要的一條線維繫自己，讓自己能夠回頭，讓自己能夠放心地降落。  
「我會記得這句話的。」艾蜜莉表情認真地說。  
「嗯。」安琪拉輕輕一笑，不自覺又伸手摸了艾蜜莉的頭。「總之，現在最重要的是好好休息。」  
「對不起。」艾蜜莉說。  
「對不起什麼？」  
「我好像太撒嬌了。」但說這句話時，艾蜜莉卻直勾勾地望著安琪拉的眼。  
沒見過有人道歉會露出這種眼神的。安琪拉想。因為這其實不是道歉吧？  
是一種徵求。  
……真有趣。她喜歡艾蜜莉這樣的視線，她似乎稍稍被那之中所隱含的情感吸引著。  
「沒關係，妳可以對我撒嬌。」安琪拉笑說。「因為妳很可愛。」  
艾蜜莉沉默了一下。「這可能是我記憶中第一次聽到有人這樣說。」  
「那可能是妳藏得太深了。」  
「……所以不可愛就不行了嗎？我以為醫生對病人的關心是無差別的。」  
「如果妳想要的是無差別的那種關心。」  
艾蜜莉凝視著她，思索了幾秒，眨了眨眼。  
「好。」  
「好什麼？」安琪拉不解。  
「我就努力當個可愛的人吧。」艾蜜莉說。  
安琪拉情不自禁笑了，艾蜜莉總會說些令她出乎意料的話。  
因為努力而顯得可愛的人，以及因為想顯得可愛而努力的人，為什麼她身邊都是這樣討人喜歡的孩子呢？

  
**5.Cure**

艾蜜莉的傷好之後，她們比以往更頻繁地見面。  
每次出任務回來，艾蜜莉總會和安琪拉說點什麼。  
艾蜜莉的心理狀態並不穩定，所以確實需要一個出口。  
而身為那個出口，安琪拉有點懷疑，也許她其實很喜歡被依賴。  
大部分的男性都很信賴她，但她不太會，也不太想被男性依賴，這大概是她所偏好的類型的關係。加上她也極懂得適時適當的柔弱，好讓男性不覺得她具有威脅性。只要裝模作樣地擺出一點低姿態，對方就會沾沾自喜，她有時在心裡覺得他們都很好控制，是有點愚笨的生物。  
不過被女性依賴的話就完全不同了。  
那會激起她想要照顧人的心情，那會讓她想要把自己包裝得更可靠。  
但她不確定自己是不是應該繼續扮演這樣的角色。  
聰明的女人自然能察覺別人的心意，她知道艾蜜莉喜歡她，但她喜歡艾蜜莉嗎？關於這點，她持保留態度。  
因為過去喜歡她的人，沒有一個不是全心全意地愛她。  
她從沒想過當第三者。當然，如果可以的話，誰都不想讓自己陷入那境地吧？  
她一直想著這件事，並且盡可能地保持理智。  
「妳的血壓異常地高，妳知道嗎？」  
那天，她替艾蜜莉量測脈搏，艾蜜莉經歷殺人、失去同伴，長期處於高壓之下，生理狀態自然並不健康。  
「不知道。」  
「這樣不行啊，妳會頭暈嗎？睡得好嗎？是不是需要一點藥物治療呢？」  
「沒問題的。」艾蜜莉說，但過了兩秒，她又後悔似地改口。「不，有問題。」  
「妳在說什麼？」安琪拉失笑。  
「是不是有什麼藥物治療之外的方法呢？」艾蜜莉那一雙漂亮的眼睛直直望著她。  
艾蜜莉在這方面會表現地相當坦率，幾乎要讓安琪拉忘記艾蜜莉明明算是個膽怯的人。  
「妳想要什麼啊？」於是安琪拉又抵不住好奇心向前進。  
即使她明知道，那不是她該前進的方向。  
於是她讓艾蜜莉擁抱她。  
一個擁抱其實沒什麼，艾蜜莉就算喜歡她也沒什麼，問題是她有一個想法－－如果艾蜜莉想要她，她可能不會閃躲。  
不過她意識得慢了，因為那其實，已經是正在發生的事。

數日後的下午，她因為熬夜做研究太累而趴在桌上短暫的午睡。  
迷糊之間，她隱約感覺被吻了一下。  
過一會兒，她惺忪地睜開眼，見到艾蜜莉坐在她身旁的座椅，確認了那不是錯覺。  
如果要說意外，其實也不怎麼意外。  
「妳……還真是大膽。」她看著對方，然後疲憊地揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
艾蜜莉安靜不語，像是還想逞強裝作不知道發生什麼似的。  
「我都不知道妳進來。」安琪拉說。  
「狙擊手是擅長匿跡的。」  
「那就不要被發現啊。」安琪拉沒好氣地說。  
「……對不起。」艾蜜莉終於承認，低聲下氣地道歉。「生氣了嗎？」  
她才不生氣，但她就是喜歡艾蜜莉這樣，她就是想看艾蜜莉緊張。  
「生氣啊，太沒禮貌了。」她故意說。  
「抱歉……因為妳睡著的樣子很可愛。啊，不，這當然不是個可行的理由……不過……」艾蜜莉試圖解釋，但因為內心慌張而顯得有些混亂，語無倫次了起來。  
「再親一次。」她彎起唇角，打斷艾蜜莉的解釋。「我就原諒妳。」  
她不是瘋了就是腦袋壞了。  
試圖去確認一個喜歡自己的人有多喜歡自己，那是自我膨脹，也是自尋死路。  
面對艾蜜莉，她總去做些與心裡所想相反的事，明知不可為而為之，像個手眼不協調的病患。

然後她高估自己，把自己看得太過從容，把關係看得太過輕鬆。  
當她又見到艾蜜莉在她面前和傑哈牽手擁抱時，她才發覺－－她有些抵不住那股妒意。

＊

安琪拉坐在自己的辦公桌上，艾蜜莉站在她身前和她接吻，雙手解著她身上白色襯衫的鈕扣。  
這已經是數不清第幾次在研究室裡親熱了。  
襯衫在她身上脫了一半，她稍微後弓著身子，一手撐著自己，一手撫摸艾蜜莉的臉。  
她很清楚該用什麼表情，什麼姿勢來作出撩人的姿態，而她也很喜歡艾蜜莉毫不隱諱地用著迷的眼神看著她。  
那讓她感到安心。  
「我想要妳只這麼看著我。」她說。  
「我只這樣看著妳。」即便是說話之間，艾蜜莉仍專注地凝視著她。  
艾蜜莉說得那麼真摯，她應該相信那是真的，不是謊言吧？  
一直以來，她們能談論的話題很多，但有兩件事安琪拉始終說不出口，一件事是她從沒認真對艾蜜莉說過喜歡，另一件事則是要求艾蜜莉和傑哈分手。  
她為什麼允許自己發展這段關係呢？  
或許是她覺得如果艾蜜莉喜歡她就理所當然會分手才對，可是這件事始終沒有發生，有傑哈在時，她們就恢復成什麼也沒有的普通朋友。  
她當然會對此感到強烈地不平衡，可是她對艾蜜莉的喜歡和佔有慾卻也隨著日子變得更強。  
於是她不願放手，卻也放不下自尊提出要求。  
對於自己願意屈居在這樣的位置，她時常感到自我厭惡。  
但她仍盡可能地隱忍，不抱怨，不訴苦，因為她認為那樣的表現太過下等。  
有時候她也會哭，不過那是她一個人的事，她從沒讓任何人知道。  
她不知道艾蜜莉是怎麼想的，也許她藏得太好，表現得太過悠然，讓艾蜜莉以為她即使這樣也無所謂？  
艾蜜莉的手從下方伸進她的窄裙裡，隔著絲襪撫摸她的大腿和臀部，同時輕輕吻著她的胸膛。  
她喜歡艾蜜莉在對她做著這些時很溫柔很小心。  
她的手疼惜地撫摸著艾蜜莉的長髮。  
她就是沒辦法制止這一切。  
她沒辦法停止和艾蜜莉相戀。  
這是她有生以來第一次，感到如此惴惴不安，在感情裡迷失自己。

  
**6.Valentine's Day**

情人節當天，安琪拉的辦公桌上堆滿了禮物和花束。  
那也許大部分並不是認真的追求，而僅是表達敬意和好感。因為組織裡多數人和她並無太大交集，或許也覺得高攀不上，所以敢做出實際行動的人反而不多。  
當然如果她有所示意的話，追求者肯定也會蜂擁而上，不過現在的她並沒有那種心情。  
她面對著滿桌的禮物，雙手交抱在胸前，苦惱著今晚該如何打發。  
因為今天她肯定是見不到艾蜜莉了，但她才不要一個人的孤單情人節。  
之後她決定約幾個單身的好友一起吃晚餐。說起來那好像幾乎是全部上級。  
「這好像是我第一次看妳情人節沒情人？」托比昂灌著啤酒，一副單純地問。  
或許她可以算是害怕寂寞的人。並不是無法忍受，但是不喜歡。  
在她還年幼時，她的雙親就在戰爭中喪命，這讓她更討厭獨自一人的感覺。所以她的身邊時常有個伴，這倒是事實。  
不過此刻，她實在不想被提醒這件事。  
「捍衛者的人看不上眼了嗎？」萊因哈特笑說。  
「哪有什麼看不看得上眼這種事，只是剛好沒對象而已啊。」她裝做若無其事，從容地報以和善的笑容。  
「居然會想約我們這群人在情人節吃飯，炙手可熱的齊格勒醫生也覺得寂寞了？」莫里森也跟著調侃。通常他也會跟一些女人有逢場作戲的速食約會，安琪拉倒沒想到這個情人節約的到他，不知道是不是剛好被甩了？  
「每個人都會有覺得寂寞的時候啊。」她微笑說著言不及義的話，神情輕鬆地喝著紅酒。  
「跟你們吃飯已經很悲傷了，別再對安琪拉說些有的沒的。」安娜說。  
總算有人出來阻止這些傻瓜說話，還是安娜最棒了啊。她想。  
長長的會議桌上擺滿豐盛的菜餚，大家就像平常聚會那樣嘻嘻哈哈地吵鬧。  
那熱鬧的氛圍不像這聚會是屬於單身人士的情人節，似乎沒有人在哀悼單身和寂寞這件事。  
大概只有她在意吧。  
這是她最習慣的聚會場合，可是最想見、總是會坐在她身旁的那人卻不在，這讓她倍感寂寞。  
可是就算艾蜜莉出現了，身邊也會有傑哈吧。  
－－真蠢。  
她忍不住又開始自我厭惡。  
一開始就不該約什麼聚餐的。

＊

她想都沒想過，晚上艾蜜莉竟然會出現在她家門口。  
艾蜜莉身上穿著純黑的小禮服，高跟鞋，還化了妝，噴了香水。  
平口的禮服讓艾蜜莉露出有些骨感的雙肩與鎖骨，她的群擺長至腳踝附近，但側邊的開口讓她的小腿若隱若現，優雅又不失性感。  
「打扮得真漂亮。」安琪拉說。  
艾蜜莉欣然微笑。「妳喜歡嗎？」  
很明顯，艾蜜莉是約會後直接過來找她的。  
「不喜歡。」她逞強地，像是在開玩笑那樣揚起唇角。「又不是為了我。」  
「妳怎麼知道我是為了誰？我有說過嗎？」艾蜜莉說。  
對於這個，她不想回答，不想猜測，也不願抱期待。  
畢竟今晚，她還是被擺在後面的。艾蜜莉說什麼都不能改變這一點。  
「妳怎麼會來？」她問。  
艾蜜莉提起手，遞給安琪拉一個精緻的銀色珠光提袋，摸起來是觸感良好的波紋質地。  
「這瓶酒味道很好，我想妳也許會喜歡。」艾蜜莉說。  
她接過提袋，抽出酒的包裝硬盒看了一下，那上面標示著產區、年份、酒莊等資訊，她認得那酒莊，這是相當頂級的法國紅酒，價格不斐。  
她的確喜歡紅酒，可是她高興不起來，因為艾蜜莉的話不就透露著他們今晚喝了這酒嗎？  
「謝謝妳。」她說。她不確定有沒有把自己的語氣偽裝得開心一點。  
「不讓我進去嗎？」艾蜜莉問。  
她像是驚覺什麼似地很快側身讓開。  
「進來吧。」  
或許潛意識是有點抗拒著什麼吧，才會不自覺讓艾蜜莉在門口站了那麼久。  
「不過已經很晚了喔，明天可沒有放假。」她走回客廳的沙發上坐下。  
「我知道。」艾蜜莉也坐到她身旁。  
然後呢？所以呢？她有些不解地看著艾蜜莉。  
「我可以住下來嗎？」艾蜜莉乾脆也不拐彎抹角，直接問。  
情人節居然不在男友家過夜，還跑來找她，真不知道在想什麼。  
如果是彌補之類的，她可不想要。  
可是她不會說。  
很多時候，很多想法，她都不會說出口。  
「可以啊。」她說。  
艾蜜莉輕輕一笑。安琪拉知道，艾蜜莉就算很開心，表情也是平淡的。  
艾蜜莉目不轉睛地望著她，又是那種愛戀的目光。  
「妳把頭髮放下來好美。」艾蜜莉說。「我喜歡妳頭髮彎曲的弧度和顏色。」  
「就算誇我也沒有禮物喔。」  
「沒關係，我不奢求那種東西。」  
「真不可愛。」她本來預想聽到撒嬌點的回答的。  
「對不起。」艾蜜莉將臉向她靠近。  
對不起什麼？  
是錯覺嗎？為什麼聽起來不是那麼表面的道歉。  
她還在困惑時，艾蜜莉親了她的臉頰。  
那個吻在她的臉上印下了淺淺的唇印。  
「抱歉。」艾蜜莉不經意地笑了，隨即抽了一張衛生紙替安琪拉擦掉。  
之後安琪拉接過那張衛生紙，對折，幫艾蜜莉擦去唇膏。  
這張嘴也在今晚吻過傑哈吧？想到就討厭。  
當然，這樣精心打扮的艾蜜莉很美。不過，她只想要把這套禮服脫下來，她想要只屬於她的艾蜜莉。

她喜歡彼此光裸著身子，肌膚直接接觸的感受。她在關了燈的昏暗房間中，仔細地撫摸艾蜜莉身體的每個部分。她的手掌滑過艾蜜莉的頸子，胸部，腰腹。即使經過那麼緊密地鍛鍊，仍顯得過瘦的身體，多令人心疼。  
如果可以的話，她真希望能夠好好地照顧艾蜜莉。  
艾蜜莉小腿上殘留的傷疤，她溫柔地輕吻著。  
果然她還是會後悔當初替艾蜜莉動手術的不是她。雖然那其實不是她能決定的事情，她還是忍不住這麼想。  
雙手撫摸著艾蜜莉修長的腿，她往上移動，嘴唇慢慢地吻過膝蓋與大腿的內側，然後貼近溫暖的私處。  
艾蜜莉的手向她伸了過來，她和那單薄的手掌十指交握。  
「嗯……」  
艾蜜莉的呻吟聲，是相當柔軟的起伏，有時帶有一點貓兒般慵懶的感覺。  
她很喜歡那獨特的嗓音，有點低沉卻性感，讓人感到舒適。  
她尤其喜歡當她的手指插入時，那又會變成截然不同的聲響。

天空慢慢地亮了，柔和的晨光悄悄鑽入室內。  
安琪拉一直沒有熟睡，她覺得如果睡著了，兩人難得共處的時間就會像消失一樣被剝奪。  
她望著臂彎裡安靜地睡著的艾蜜莉，手指輕順著艾蜜莉長長的黑髮，她情不自禁親吻艾蜜莉的額頭，眉心，鼻樑。  
然後艾蜜莉微微仰起臉回吻她。  
「吵醒妳了嗎？」安琪拉輕聲問。  
「沒有吵醒，是被溫柔地喚醒。」艾蜜莉微笑著。  
她揉了揉艾蜜莉的頭，然後說：「我有東西要給妳。」  
她起身拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，從那裡拿出了一個小小的黑色正方型盒子。  
雖然有點愚蠢，她還是準備了……所謂的情人節禮物。  
艾蜜莉從她手中接過，打開盒蓋，裡面鑲著一對圓形的純銀耳環，雖是簡單的素面，但光澤卻相當漂亮。  
「謝謝……妳對我真的太好了。」艾蜜莉說。  
但那不是安琪拉想聽的話。  
因為那就像，她所做的事超出她們的關係似的。  
「我可以收回來。」她故意說。  
「為什麼？」但當她這樣說時，艾蜜莉又露出慌張的表情。  
唉，她覺得艾蜜莉這模樣好可愛。  
「只是開玩笑的。」她說。  
艾蜜莉到底想要她怎麼樣呢？  
她究竟應該怎麼做，才適切，才正確呢？  
「安琪拉。」  
「嗯？」  
「我想和妳吃個早餐再走，可以嗎？」  
「當然可以。」她笑著。  
只要艾蜜莉想要，沒有什麼是不行的。  
她抱緊艾蜜莉，珍惜地親吻艾蜜莉。  
我愛妳。  
她總是在心裡說。  
我愛妳。  
她只是在心裡說。

  
**7.Considerate**

又過了幾周，她思考了很多。  
她覺得她們的關係不能再這樣繼續下去。  
應該說，她可能無法承受再繼續這樣下去。  
如果艾蜜莉兩邊都不能放手，無法取捨，那是不是代表，艾蜜莉還不夠愛她呢？  
如果是那樣，她或許該更積極吧？  
或許她應該表明自己的心意，好好地談一談這件事，兩個人一起去解決。  
她有自信可以當個比傑哈更好的情人，如果艾蜜莉願意給她這個機會，她肯定她們可以過得很好。  
於是她和艾蜜莉約了一天晚上到外面的餐廳吃飯，而艾蜜莉也說有事情要告訴她。  
可是用餐的時候，兩個人盡是說些不著邊際的話題，始終迴避著談論正事。  
因為提出正事需要勇氣，她明白。  
可是，艾蜜莉對她說什麼，需要勇氣呢？  
她有不好的預感。  
餐後她們隨意地在街上散步，天氣微涼，吹得安琪拉鼻子和耳朵都有些發冷，但她們沒有牽手，連挽著對方的手臂都沒有。  
她有不好的預感。  
可是，在謎底揭露前，事情可以當作不存在。  
她突然什麼也不想談，她想立刻拔腿逃走。  
「安琪拉。」艾蜜莉叫著她的名字。  
「嗯？」  
「妳想和我說什麼呢？」  
……我愛妳。  
她想著。  
可是，她的直覺告訴她，這不是個好時機。  
「我想先聽妳說。」她回答。  
但她其實不想聽。  
她們繼續走了一段長長的路，艾蜜莉始終沉默沒有開口。  
她內心著急，慌張，卻束手無策。  
在艾蜜莉開口之前，她不知道能做什麼。  
可是在艾蜜莉開口之後，她就什麼也不能做了吧？  
「安琪拉……」  
「嗯。」她的喉嚨乾澀地應著。  
「我要結婚了。」  
她們停下腳步。  
她不知道她送了艾蜜莉耳環，而傑哈給了艾蜜莉鑽戒。  
她不知道已經進展到這裡，事實像鐵一般冰冷而堅硬。  
她像被勒緊脖子，感受到絞殺般的窒息。  
是不是哪個環節錯了呢？是不是她做錯了什麼呢？她是不是隱藏的太多了呢？她是不是說出口的太少了呢？她是不是不夠好呢？為什麼？為什麼她會在感受到那麼多愛之後，又被輕易拋棄呢？  
一定是她做錯了什麼吧，如果是那樣的話，她願意做任何事來挽救。  
她忍住眼淚沒有掉，她望著艾蜜莉，她等待著也許艾蜜莉還會說出什麼有轉寰餘地的話。  
「對不起，我應該更早告訴妳的。」艾蜜莉歉然地說。  
安琪拉呆呆地站著，她的視野，她的思維，她的情感，忽然零碎成一塊一塊的，輕薄而脆弱地散落，不成人型。  
「如果……妳不想來也沒關係。」艾蜜莉說。  
在一團模糊與混亂之中，安琪拉本能而迅速地找回了一絲冰冷的理智。  
「妳還真是體貼啊。」  
耳裡傳來自己從沒聽過的冷漠聲音。  
啊，那是她的聲音嗎？  
對，那是她的聲音。她想。  
該用什麼語調，才能具體地傳達出自己此刻的絕望與厭惡呢？她盡可能地去呈現了。  
她從來沒有感覺她會這樣憎恨一個人。  
她再也不想看到艾蜜莉，也不想再和艾蜜莉多說一句話。  
她一直都想得太多了，其實把關係看得太輕鬆的是艾蜜莉吧？所以艾蜜莉能夠單方面地做決定，單方面地判她出局而不需要任何協議，也不需要在乎她的感受。  
艾蜜莉哭了。  
她不知道艾蜜莉為什麼要哭。  
如果是為了悼念這份感情，那未免太過矯情。  
她不懂，也不想懂，那讓她憤怒。  
這一切都讓她憤怒，她不想要其他更多的情緒。  
她最後的自尊，只能用憤怒來支撐了。

＊

不久後艾蜜莉和傑哈結了婚。  
安琪拉一直迴避和艾蜜莉接觸，兩人自然漸行漸遠。

又過了半年，傑哈被殺死，而艾蜜莉行蹤成謎。

  
**8.Favorite**

那一天，天氣很好，藍天晴朗清澈，陽光溫暖宜人。  
那一年，法里哈十二歲，她透過飛機上小小的窗口，目不轉睛地望著和家鄉截然不同的風景。  
那可能是法里哈這輩子最興奮的一天。  
從埃及到瑞士的飛機準時起飛和降落，她和安娜下了飛機，親密地手牽著手。  
過往她們分隔兩地，她住在埃及給外婆照顧，所以彼此相處的時間並不多。可是以後不同了，她們會住在一起，一起生活，更棒的是－－安娜還答應帶她去捍衛者基地，認識那些她崇拜的英雄。  
這就像許多小孩子夢想去迪士尼樂園玩一樣，但她覺得這比那還要好上百倍。

所有人對她都非常親切，她想這一定也是因為母親在捍衛者相當受人敬重的關係。  
安娜帶她見過莫里森、雷耶斯、托比昂等等那些海報上會出現的有名大英雄，其中當然還包含她最崇拜的萊因哈特。她一向很欣賞那種硬派強悍的戰鬥風格，畢竟她本身就來自軍人家族，見到萊因哈特本人對她來說真的像圓夢一樣。  
不過一整天下來，連她自己都感到出乎意料，最讓她印象深刻的不是戰士，而是一位醫生。  
「她是安琪拉‧齊格勒。是個天才，也是現在全世界最厲害的醫生。」安娜向法里哈介紹。  
她當然知道安琪拉是誰，對於捍衛者的英雄她都熟悉地如數家珍。安琪拉氣質優雅，外貌出眾，大概是捍衛者裡唯一能和母親媲美的人。只是治療人員或科學家從不是她心目中英雄的榜首。  
「喔拜託，別恭維我了。」安琪拉有些尷尬地笑了笑，接著她走向法里哈，和法里哈握手。「妳好啊，我是安琪拉，妳叫什麼名字？」  
她十二歲，而安琪拉十七歲。她覺得安琪拉的手比她大許多，而且柔軟。  
「我叫法里哈‧阿瑪利。」她已經不記得這是她今天第幾次自我介紹，但每一次，她都非常有精神而且自信地報上自己的名字。家族的姓她引以為豪，而安娜為她取的名，她也相當喜歡。  
「真好的名字。」安琪拉微微一笑，然後用著有些不確定的口吻問：「是『幸福』的意思對嗎？」  
法里哈愣了一下，隨即感到驚喜。她自我介紹了這麼多次，從沒有人提出這一點。當然她也不覺得別人應該會知道。  
只是這樣，她對安琪拉的好感就油然而生。  
「妳好厲害，妳懂阿拉伯文嗎？」  
要是她知道安琪拉崇拜安娜的話，她就可以理解安琪拉為什麼會學阿拉伯文了。  
「一點點而已。」安琪拉笑著。  
她很喜歡安琪拉對她露出笑容的樣子。

安琪拉是那種讓人感覺完美的人。  
親切，熱心，負責，善良，聰明，配上剛剛好的自信。照理說誰都會喜歡她，只是程度的多寡而已。  
也許完美會讓某些人產生距離感，但對法里哈來說卻沒有太大影響。  
小孩子很容易就能夠對人下好惡的判斷，而且通常也不會刻意去隱藏自己的想法。  
或者說在一群善待自己的成人之中，一個孩子不需要去做那樣的算計。

法里哈有很多的課外時間都在捍衛者基地度過。  
同年的孩子都喜歡遊樂玩耍，她最喜歡的卻是跟母親或者捍衛者的其他英雄學習武術，鍛鍊身體。  
除了安娜之外，最常指導她的就是萊因哈特。而且萊因哈特總是誇她和母親一樣優秀，這讓她很高興。  
她的運動神經非常好，相較之下，課業成績就顯得平庸。  
安琪拉偶爾也會教她功課，那些折騰人的難解習題在安琪拉面前都神奇地像一加一那麼簡單，不管是數學、物理、化學還是生物，任何領域的題目，都沒能讓安琪拉眉頭皺一下。更令人欽佩的是，她總可以用簡單易解的方式教會法里哈。  
「妳為什麼這麼厲害呢？」有時候，法里哈覺得不可思議。學校的老師專職教人，卻沒人教得比安琪拉更好。  
「因為我很努力吧。」安琪拉微笑說。  
「因為妳很聰明吧？」法里哈說。  
「妳也很聰明，別小看自己。」安琪拉笑著摸摸她的頭。  
她也喜歡安琪拉這樣摸她的頭。  
她的想法已經和初來乍到時不同，雖然她仍崇拜著其他英雄，但她最喜歡的人是安琪拉。  
而這在捍衛者裡也不算秘密。

因為外婆時常做點心，所以法里哈也稍微學過。  
在她十三歲那年的情人節，她做了巧克力餅乾送給安琪拉。  
她也沒想隱瞞，所以這件事大家都知道。  
「為什麼我沒有呢？」萊因哈特哀嘆起自己明明很常教法里哈格鬥技巧，卻沒收到禮物。當然他並不是真的埋怨，就像很多大人喜歡調侃孩子那樣。  
「這是情人節，可不是教師節啊。」法里哈名正言順地說。她和萊因哈特熟識了，講話自然也比較不客氣。  
「但安琪拉也不是妳的情人。」萊因哈特反駁。  
「她雖然不是，可是我喜歡她。」法里哈理所當然地說。  
那個時候的她，即使說這種話也不會覺得害臊。  
安琪拉聽了倒是很愉快地笑了。  
「安琪拉，妳最喜歡的是什麼呢？」她問。  
「是妳啊。」安琪拉與她四目交接，溫柔地笑著。  
原本她只是想問安琪拉喜歡什麼樣的點心，好讓她為明年做準備。沒想到對方居然這樣回答，讓她突然難為情地臉紅起來。  
「法里哈，妳真的好可愛。」安琪拉抱緊她，笑著說。「我真喜歡妳。」  
其實情人節在學校的光景，有一部分是大家趁著氣氛買巧克力來送好朋友，當做一個開心吃巧克力的日子。  
她也可以對捍衛者的大家那麼做，但她就是想讓安琪拉知道，安琪拉對她來說是特別的。  
她所懷有的感情是那樣直接而不拐彎。  
只是這種喜歡，或許還算不上戀愛意義的。

**9.Grow up**

當法里哈升上高中，同學時常會討論誰喜歡誰這類的話題。  
她總會說她沒有喜歡的人，事實上她腦裡必定會浮現一個人的樣貌。  
也只會浮現那個人的樣貌。

週六的下午她去基地做重量和搏擊訓練，除此之外她開始接觸槍械，做射擊練習。這一切都是替未來鋪路，所以她從不覺得辛苦，每次進行練習，她都感到踏實。  
訓練結束，法里哈沖過澡換上乾淨的衣服後就到安琪拉的研究室。安娜說了晚上邀安琪拉，看她是否要一起用餐，所以法里哈就先過來問問。  
安琪拉一見到她見顯得很意外的樣子。  
「妳今天早上不是練校隊嗎？居然還跑來基地做訓練，太努力了吧？」  
法里哈因為長得高，剛進高中就被立刻拉進籃球校隊，而且她跳躍力好，運動神經優異，一下就成為先發球員。  
「因為我要成為妳的同事。」法里哈理所當然地說。  
「我知道，大家都知道。」安琪拉愉快地笑了。「但我應該是最期待的那一個。」  
安琪拉就是這樣，總是這樣，面不改色地說一些讓她開心的話。  
「妳也很努力不是嗎？」法里哈笑著用食指指著自己的眼眶下方示意。「黑眼圈都冒出來了。」  
「妳嫌棄我嗎？」安琪拉噘了一下唇，故作不甘心。她工作太忙，前一晚只睡了三小時。在捍衛者沒有固定假日，而是用排班的，再加上能者多勞，安琪拉時常需要支援，自然缺乏充足睡眠。  
「怎麼會，還是很漂亮啊。」法里哈若無其事地說，同時拉了把椅子，隨興地在安琪拉旁邊坐下。  
「我一直都喜歡妳是個誠實的孩子。」安琪拉滿意地笑著。事實上她當然知道法里哈是怎麼看待她的外表的。  
「媽媽問妳晚上要不要一起吃飯？」法里哈問。  
「好啊。」安琪拉很快回答。這事她們都已習以為常。  
「大概七點。」  
「所以還有半小時。」  
「嗯。」  
「那我們來聊聊那件事。」安琪拉放下工作，看著她說。  
「哪件事？」法里哈疑惑地挑起眉。  
「聽說妳在學校跟人打架？」  
「打架？」法里哈勾起嘴角笑了。「不，那只是單方面的制裁罷了。」  
「發生了什麼事？」安琪拉關心地問。  
「那個人說捍衛者目無法紀，到處殺人。」  
捍衛者締造過和平也發動過戰爭，所以這個世界對捍衛者的反對聲浪從未停過，具有那樣強烈反抗意識的人永遠都存在。  
安琪拉嘆口氣，其實她能理解為什麼有人這樣想，戰爭絕不會讓所有人都受惠，而她亦是受害者之一。  
法里哈的母親是戰爭英雄，這會讓大部分的人想親近她，可當然也會有人看不順眼。  
「我知道那不是事實，我只是討厭有人不尊重捍衛者和刻意找碴。」法里哈接著說。  
如果有人羞辱了捍衛者，對法里哈來說是羞辱了她的母親，羞辱了安琪拉，還有那些比她年長的好朋友們。  
「那妳做了什麼？」  
「我對他說借我一隻手。」  
「什麼意思？」安琪拉困惑地問。  
「用示範的比較快。」  
她要安琪拉站起來，和她面對面，借她一隻手。  
安琪拉稍微提起手，法里哈就迅速而俐落地扣住那隻手，她用不至於讓安琪拉感到疼痛的力道，扭過安琪拉的手臂架到身後，安琪拉被迫順著那力道半轉過身子背對她。為了避免手受傷，被架住的人不得不配合那動作將身子前傾，就像警察制服歹徒那樣。  
法里哈的手掌包住安琪拉的拳頭。  
其實她不需要這麼做。  
她的手掌比安琪拉還要大了。她想。  
她聞到安琪拉的髮香。  
她已經長得比安琪拉還要高一點了。  
她之前身材還嬌小的會被安琪拉抱在懷裡，但現在她卻能輕易地壓制住安琪拉。  
「大概就這樣。」她放開安琪拉。「沒弄痛妳吧？」  
安琪拉看起來有點嚇到，她揉了揉不太舒服的手臂，然後浮現無奈的表情。「好吧。我明白了，這不是打架，這是霸凌。」  
「對，我被言語霸凌。」  
對於法里哈機靈的回答，安琪拉挑了一下眉頭，臉上似笑非笑。  
「看來妳絲毫不覺得自己有什麼問題。」  
「我在伸張正義。」  
「可是我覺得暴力是不好的，也許你們需要的是溝通。」  
法里哈的確曾嘗試溝通，但那個同學根本無法溝通。關於這個她也不想多說了。  
而且暴力讓她得到她想要的，讓她握到安琪拉的手。她倔強地想。  
「我以後不會了。」她選擇順從。如果這能讓安琪拉高興，她就願意。  
「妳和我約好了？」  
安琪拉微笑著對她伸出小拇指要和她打勾勾，於是她也用小拇指勾住安琪拉的手指。  
她喜歡她們這樣子，好像她還是小孩子。  
她牽過安琪拉的手，很多次。  
她也抱過安琪拉的身體，很多次。  
可是那都不代表什麼。  
而且那樣的互動已經減少了許多，大概是因為她長大了吧。  
或許她也覺得彆扭吧。  
只有她自己知道，最近她見不到安琪拉時就會心煩意亂。  
她總是想念安琪拉，那是有一點煎熬的、負面的感覺，不過一旦見到面，就會被更大的喜悅覆蓋過去。  
她就算再累也想要來基地，因為她覺得她必須見到安琪拉，如果不這樣的話，她好像做什麼都無法專注。  
以往她對談戀愛並不是很有概念，也沒有太大興趣。  
小時候對一個人有好感不會想太多，想要做什麼就做什麼。但她現在好奇戀愛是什麼，懷疑自己所抱持的情感是什麼，事情就變得複雜了。  
她開始思考進退，思考該做何表現。  
她知道，安琪拉從沒用戀愛對象的眼光看待她。  
應該說不可能這樣吧。  
安琪拉看待她與其說是朋友，說不定更像妹妹。  
安琪拉失去雙親，也沒有兄弟姊妹，或許是這樣，所以安娜時常找安琪拉和她們一起作伴，偶爾法里哈也覺得她們很像家人。  
她要是喜歡安琪拉的話，大概會單戀一輩子吧。  
不過，也不是不行。  
她並沒有覺得她應該跟安琪拉交往，或是她應該去追求。  
她現在最煩惱的只有一個問題，那就是今年的情人節，她還該不該送安琪拉禮物呢？  
從認識安琪拉到現在，她已經持續了三年，第一年是巧克力餅乾，第二年是巧克力，第三年是巧克力蛋糕，今年，她不知道該不該繼續這樣的行為。  
她心虛地想，繼續這樣的行為也許會被人察覺她真正的心意，但忽然停止，或許也很奇怪，或許大家會起疑。  
可是安琪拉有男朋友，也會送安琪拉禮物，一定是比起她所做的微不足道的小點心更棒的禮物吧。  
她不想被比下去。  
還是孩子時，她單純，自信，認為自己獨一無二，她從沒想過安琪拉會不會把她拿來和別人相比。  
現在她卻把自己放到另一個位置去和人做比較，她感覺好像失去身為一個孩子單純的特質與特權，而她不太喜歡這個樣子。

  
**10.Confess**

法里哈在學校是個受歡迎的人。並不是人緣特別好，朋友特別多的那種，而是崇拜者遠多於朋友的類型。  
長得好看，在球隊的表現突出，經過安琪拉的調教，功課也維持在前端，母親又是英雄，她具備各種引人注目的特點。  
不過或許是身材高大，性格有些強硬，再加上看不起幼稚的同齡男性，導致她的異性緣遠遠不如同性緣。  
十七歲時她第一次被告白，她感到不知所措，所以她並沒有立刻給對方答覆。  
或者說，她不知道該怎麼拒絕好朋友才對。  
「我好像沒見過妳為了戀愛煩惱的樣子。」她對安琪拉說。  
「也是有煩惱的時候啊。」  
「是嗎？」她懷疑地說。  
「怎麼？」安琪拉興味盎然地朝她笑著。「妳需要戀愛諮詢嗎？」  
說實在，她想不到比安琪拉更適合討論的人。  
但她覺得安琪拉那種想湊熱鬧的心態表現得太過明顯了，讓她未免有些不是滋味。  
「妳陪我去打籃球，我就跟妳說。」  
「聽人訴苦還要被談條件，真是生平第一次。」  
「所以要不要？」  
「好嘛，但我得再忙一會，妳等我？」  
「好。」  
她坐在安琪拉的身旁，假裝低頭讀著課本。實際上她的手托著臉頰，偶爾從指間的縫隙偷看專心工作的安琪拉。  
她很喜歡那張被瀏海半遮的側臉，只是這樣看著，心情就變得充實。  
如果是她對安琪拉告白，安琪拉會認真看待嗎？安琪拉會用什麼方式拒絕她呢？如果被拒絕，她們還會當好朋友嗎？  
不，這些問題毫無意義。  
因為她絕不會告白。  
因為聰明人不打必敗無疑的仗。

安琪拉工作結束後就換了運動服，和法里哈一起到基地附設的球場。  
天氣微涼，很適合活動身體。  
她們先慢跑一會兒，拉筋熱身，之後才開始打球。  
安琪拉不願和法里哈對打，所以她們只是練習投籃。  
「我要聽戀愛煩惱。」  
安琪拉邊說邊將球拋出，球打到籃框彈了開來，法里哈高高躍起，在半空中準確地抓住籃板球，落地後接一個轉身上籃進球。  
「妳再不說我要戀愛了。」安琪拉望著她笑說。  
這種言者無心，聽者有意的話最是可惡，偏偏法里哈又無法不為此沾沾自喜。  
「有學妹和我告白。」她說。而且不知為何要盡量以稀鬆平常的語氣。  
「喔？」  
「她也是球隊的經理，跟我蠻要好的。」  
「聽起來很不錯。」安琪拉微笑著。  
「我不知道該怎麼拒絕才好。」法里哈有些焦慮地運著球。  
「為什麼要拒絕？」  
這問題讓法里哈愣住了，她雙手抓住籃球，思考了一下。  
「因為我沒有喜歡她？」她說。  
「妳有喜歡的人嗎？」安琪拉問。  
「沒有。」她面不改色地撒謊。  
「那麼試試有什麼關係呢？」  
法里哈的腦袋有點混亂，她沒想到討論會往這個方向發展，她沒想過還有這個選項，她以為安琪拉會教她一個委婉的拒絕方法。  
她一方面意外安琪拉會這樣想，一方面也意識到她和安琪拉的觀點不同。  
「妳們是好朋友不是嗎？這代表妳們合得來啊，也許妳會喜歡上她？」  
要她移情別戀，有困難。但安琪拉說的沒錯，這並不是不可能。  
「妳也覺得要拒絕好朋友很困難吧？所以給彼此一個機會不就簡單多了？」  
不可思議，她竟然覺得安琪拉說的很有道理。  
讓她有種她如果告白，安琪拉也會給她機會的錯覺。  
不過這念頭相當短暫，冷靜看待安琪拉誠心的建議，不就是種變相拒絕嗎？安琪拉鼓勵她和別人交往，不就證明安琪拉對她毫無感覺嗎？  
「我明白了。」  
她突然有點賭氣。  
「妳可以再想想，我的意見只是參考。」  
「嗯。」她繼續練習投籃，心裡已經有了決定。  
反正她對戀愛也很好奇，她也想知道那是怎麼回事，她也想知道她能從中得到什麼，也許那會讓她更了解安琪拉也不一定。  
「法里哈，妳的外套可以借我穿嗎？我有點冷。」安琪拉走向場外，拿起法里哈的運動外套。  
「因為妳動太少了啦。」  
「我只想看妳打球啊。」安琪拉微笑著把外套穿上，拉起拉鍊。雖然她們身高差不多，但因為法里哈肩膀較寬，所以她的外套也比較大件，外套的肩線從安琪拉的肩頭稍微落下一點，法里哈覺得那不合身的模樣非常可愛，而且安琪拉穿她的外套，讓她覺得她們非常親近。  
只是這些快樂最後都只會帶來鬱悶而已。  
她想，若她能將這種愛戀的心情轉移到另一個人身上，也許會讓她好過一點吧？

＊

不否認，能夠和一個人互相關心的感覺很好。  
不否認，被重視的感覺很好。  
學妹想牽手，她就讓她牽。  
學妹想親她，她就讓她親。  
偶爾她也會主動，因為她覺得情侶好像就應該那麼做。  
她也會對那些親密的互動感到緊張，但她知道那其實是對事情，不是對人。  
在大家眼裡她和學妹感情看起來很好，安琪拉似乎也這麼認為。  
今年的情人節她有充分的理由不準備安琪拉的禮物了。  
她把時間和心思花在和學妹的約會上，有那麼一刻她覺得自己好像擺脫束縛，得到了某種自由。

「妳長大了，不喜歡我了。」  
情人節的隔天，安琪拉用手機看到她在社交網站上和學妹的合照，用著像是很遺憾，帶點哀怨的口吻說著。她沒想到安琪拉似乎很介意沒收到禮物。  
她當然還喜歡安琪拉，她最不該的是為此感到狂喜。  
對她來說那話裡有幾分是玩笑，幾分是真實都沒關係，如果安琪拉能為她吃醋，就算只是一點點，那也已足夠。  
她何需自由？她哪怕束縛？  
她頓覺試著和人交往，以為能轉移情感，實在是高估自己。  
「畢竟我已經十七歲了。」她說。而這句話完全不能代表什麼。  
「妳幹嘛長大呢？」安琪拉伸手揉亂她的頭髮。  
「我明年再送妳禮物嘛。」她掩不住笑意說。  
「不要，妳的心已經不在我這了。」  
她難得聽到安琪拉說這種孩子氣的話，覺得實在太過可愛。  
「妳還是最重要的。」這是她的真心話，但她必須裝作只是為了安慰而說。  
「姑且相信妳。」安琪拉恢復笑容，輕輕捏了捏她臉頰。  
她好想抱一抱安琪拉，如果可以的話，她還真想知道該怎麼把心拿回去。

  
**11.Graduation**

高中這三年來法里哈打球賽，安琪拉始終調不出時間來加油，所以她完全沒想到安琪拉會出現在她的畢業典禮。她大喜過望，雙手接過安琪拉送給她的花束，粉紅色的百合搭配白色的玫瑰，舒適高雅的顏色，散發著怡人的淡淡香氣。她珍惜地捧著，好像抱著脆弱的小動物般。  
「畢業快樂。」安琪拉笑著說。她穿著淺藍條紋的襯衫配黑色窄裙，看起來是工作結束後直接過來的。「本來安娜也要和我一起來的，可惜臨時有任務抽不開身。」  
「沒關係啦，而且晚上就要見面了，妳還特地跑來，真不好意思。」法里哈雖然這麼說，卻完全掩不住開心的情緒浮現在臉上。  
「我也是來接妳的啊，這邊結束之後我直接帶妳去基地。」  
法里哈以優秀的成績考進埃及的頂尖軍校，而且很快就要入伍。晚上捍衛者的人約好了要一起聚餐，替法里哈送別。  
她和家族歷代的軍人走在同一條路上，逐步確實地完成人生藍圖。  
「那，先和我拍張照吧？」法里哈期待地說。  
法里哈把手機遞給朋友，請朋友幫她們拍照。  
她一手捧花，一手搭著安琪拉的肩膀，安琪拉則摟著她的腰，兩人微笑，拍一張美好的紀念照。  
安琪拉是捍衛者裡的名人，在海報或電視上都曾出現，當人們開始注意到安琪拉就引起不小的騷動，甚至有不少人湊過來想和她合照。  
這讓法里哈覺得有點害臊，但也很驕傲，好像屬於自己的一部分受到肯定。  
安琪拉和人拍了幾張照之後，感覺自己的存在似乎有點影響到畢業典禮的氛圍了，於是便想先脫身。  
「我先去附近繞繞，等妳這結束再打電話給我吧。」  
和安琪拉暫別之後，法里哈收到了第二束花。  
而這也是她意料之外的事。  
「恭喜妳畢業了。」  
她接下學妹送的花束。  
她們交往了半年多，分手已過了將近一年，但她們除了球隊上的公事，已經很久沒有好好地說過話，更不用說聊天。  
她們的分手極其理性和平，也說過還是要當朋友，只是總有一份尷尬，無論如何不能化解。她不喜歡這樣，她不知道到底要花多少時間，要做些什麼，才能回到交往前的友好，或者永遠都回不去了？這是最讓她遺憾的事。  
「謝謝妳，我很高興。」她露出笑容，誠心地說。  
「法里哈。」學妹不知怎地稍微壓低聲音，臉上浮現有些狡黠的微笑。  
實在是久違了。  
分手後，她就再也沒見過學妹像這樣和她說話。  
「嗯？」那讓她懷念，卻也有點緊張。  
「妳是不是喜歡她？」  
果然不是什麼好事。  
她像啞巴吃黃蓮，嘴巴緊閉地沉默了幾秒，然後說：「沒有啊。」  
「她知道妳喜歡她嗎？」學妹無視她的回答，笑著又問。  
她們曾經是很好的朋友，也曾經是很親密的情侶，似乎沒道理對法里哈的反應看不穿。  
法里哈視線往上，迴避著學妹直視的目光。這太尷尬了。  
「大概不知道。」她老實說。  
「妳不打算讓她知道嗎？」  
「我不敢說。」她看向學妹，安靜了一下。「這就是我佩服妳的地方。」  
「妳應該說，我覺得她會喜歡妳。」  
「毫無道理，而且妳甩了我。」她苦笑。  
「我覺得願望已經達成了，不能賴著不走。」  
她疑惑地望著學妹，不明白言下之意。  
「妳一直都有喜歡的人，不是我，我知道，因為我沒那麼笨。」  
學妹的確很聰明，是她所見過的球經裡最機伶的。  
不但能有效率地處理球隊的雜務，還能對球員提出良好的意見，精確地分析對手。  
這證明這個人非常細心，而且具有良好的觀察與思考能力。  
既然如此。  
「我不懂……那為什麼還會告白？」  
「因為不抱期待。」學妹說。「那樣要說出來就容易多了。」  
「妳太奇怪了。」她不禁失笑。「突然說這些太奇怪，看到她就對我說這些也太奇怪。」  
「因為妳一直都是聊到她時最開心啊。」  
她聽了只覺得有些無奈，她並不希望讓學妹這麼認為。  
而且她自認應該沒有表現的那麼明顯，交往時她也很少提起安琪拉。  
「就算不是聊她，我們也可以相處得很開心。」她說。  
學妹聽到她這樣說後，露出了笑容。  
她後悔過好幾次。  
在交往的期間，因為明白自己沒辦法喜歡上學妹而感到愧疚，在分手後，又覺得是自己抱持著嘗試的心態答應交往而摧毀了友誼，很長一段時間，她也為此難過。  
她一直想，同樣的事情她絕不會再做第二次。  
「可以抱妳嗎？」學妹問。  
「喔、嗯。」對於這個請求，她有點難為情，卻也十分欣慰。  
她把花束小心地放在椅子上，然後她們給對方一個擁抱。  
如果學妹今天沒有來找她說話，或許她們會就這樣分別，成為對彼此來說什麼也不是的存在吧。  
現在回過頭看，也許一切沒有那麼糟糕，也許她們經歷這些能得到什麼，不全是只有失去。  
「我覺得我第一個交往的人是妳很幸運。」她忽然這樣想。  
結果學妹因為這句話而哭了出來。

＊

「妳把人家弄哭啦？」  
法里哈坐上安琪拉的車後，安琪拉劈頭就問這麼一句。  
「為什麼妳會看到啊？」法里哈尷尬地說。  
「因為那時候我還沒走遠嘛。」安琪拉微笑著說。「妳們還好嗎？」  
「沒事，只是因為我畢業，又要回埃及了，有點感傷吧。」她輕描淡寫地說。  
「沒事就好。」  
車子平穩地行駛在路上，法里哈看著熟悉的畫面從車窗外掠過，在心裡默默地向校園，商店，餐廳，街景道別。  
她要離開這裡了，她想。  
接著她瞄了一眼安琪拉的側臉，心情不由得低落起來。  
「……我也很捨不得。」她說。  
「什麼？」安琪拉頓了一下。「跟學妹分開嗎？」  
「……不是啦。」  
「嗯？」  
「我是在說－－」妳。「你們。」  
安琪拉看了她一眼，伸手溫柔地摸了摸她的頭。  
「我也捨不得妳。」安琪拉感傷地說。  
這讓她有點想哭。  
感動和失落，在情感的兩極平衡又衝突地對立著。  
她知道安琪拉說的話是真心的，只是為什麼同樣的話，安琪拉講起來就那麼自然，那麼無需遮掩呢？因為毫無其他的意思啊，是純粹真摯的友誼啊。  
這樣有什麼不好呢？  
到底有什麼不好呢？  
她想起學妹說的，不抱期待。  
她從來就沒有抱期待。  
但她覺得，真的沒有抱期待的人，才不會將感情說出口吧？

＊

那一晚大家喝了很多酒，感慨時間過得好快，當年小小的法里哈已經長得那麼大。  
其實不只別人這樣想，就算是法里哈自己也覺得時光匆匆。  
「我的女兒一定會成為最優秀的士兵。」安娜摟著她的肩膀，驕傲地說。  
「別忘了我也有功勞。」莫里森大口喝酒，玩笑著說。  
「我才是功勞最大的。」萊因哈特急著說。  
眾人聽了不禁哈哈大笑，只有萊因哈特會對這種事認真計較。  
她好喜歡這裡，喜歡和大家相處在一起，這些年長的朋友，從不曾讓她感到隔閡。  
六年的時間，她在這裡所累積的回憶比學校更加深刻，更加難忘。  
可是今晚和過去不同，今晚是道別。她越高興，就也越難過，不捨的情緒抑制在心裡不斷膨脹。  
她想努力記住這一切，大家嘻鬧的聲音，微笑的表情。  
她坐在母親身邊，這時候見到安琪拉對她招手，她便起身走到安琪拉旁邊坐下。  
這六年來，她就時常像這樣待在安琪拉身旁。  
「對不起，妳出發的那天，我沒有辦法去送機。」安琪拉說。  
「我知道，沒關係。」她當然不可能不為此失望，但還是作出諒解的樣子。  
「妳去那邊一定要好好照顧自己，別太勉強好嗎？」安琪拉眼神充滿關心地叮嚀著。  
她想，在安琪拉看來，她始終就像小孩，或是妹妹一樣。  
「嗯，好。」她乖巧地點點頭。  
沒關係，或許她也不反對安琪拉這樣看待她。  
「還有。」  
「嗯？」  
「別再把女生弄哭了。」安琪拉低聲說。  
「才不會。」她的臉一下子熱了起來，侷促地說。  
「只是開玩笑的。」安琪拉表情愉快地笑著。  
然後她們安靜不語了一會兒，安琪拉喝了幾口紅酒後，輕輕地放下酒杯。  
「我知道妳離開是為了回來，但我還是很難想像妳要離開我了，要繼續保持連絡，好嗎？」安琪拉將手掌溫柔地擺在法里哈頭上，明明法里哈已經長得比她還高了，她還是習慣這麼做。  
「嗯。」法里哈抿緊了嘴唇，不動聲色地點點頭。  
「讓我抱一下吧。」安琪拉說。  
在法里哈作出回應之前，安琪拉便把她摟向自己。  
那一瞬間眼淚就盈滿她的眼眶，她想撐著不眨眼，但淚水還是掉了下來。  
她的目標是那麼明確，她的志向是那麼堅定。  
離開是為了回來。  
可是……她真的好捨不得。  
她就要走了，兩個國家，隔著海的距離，她不知道下次見到安琪拉，究竟會是多久以後？  
我喜歡妳。  
這四個字在她腦裡不停打轉。  
但果然還是說不出口。  
這是懦弱還是聰明，她不知道。  
「妳別害我也想哭嘛。」安琪拉說。  
儘管她低聲壓抑啜泣，還是讓安琪拉察覺到了。  
那之後，安琪拉也哭了。  
這不是愛情，沒關係。她想。  
她們雖然懷抱不同的心情，但也許有一部分是共通的。  
這樣也好。  
……這樣就好。

**12.Widowmaker**

週六，市立博物館舉辦捍衛者的紀念活動。即便捍衛者已經解散多年，活動仍吸引了相當多的人潮，參與的年齡層從小孩到老人都有。  
主持人訴說著捍衛者輝煌的歷史，介紹創造這些豐功偉業的英雄，博物館裡的氣氛熱鬧而平和。  
恐怖份子對博物館發動攻擊是從早晨十一點整開始的。  
首先是炸彈炸毀了博物館的一部分，建築物崩塌，他們拿著步槍闖入，冷酷地掃射，造成無數死傷。  
入侵的手段大膽而殘暴，像是要讓世人注意他們的存在，讓世人知道，有人仍極度憎恨著捍衛者。  
安琪拉接收到消息後，便穿上女武神裝前往現場醫療支援。  
在她替一名大腿中彈的傷者做緊急治療時，她聽到後方傳來槍響以及警員哀叫倒地的聲音，她握住短槍，慌張地抬起臉，一抹紫色的纖細身影從半空中擺盪過她眼前，那個人槍口對著她，一瞬間，即將中槍的恐懼襲向她，她全身僵住，彷彿停止了心跳。  
但那人沒有開槍。  
兩人視線交會，稍縱即逝。  
最後在她腦中清楚留下的畫面，是蜘蛛。

＊

安琪拉不確定她最後一次見到艾蜜莉是幾年前了。  
也許八年，還是九年？  
不，她真的能確定她看到的是艾蜜莉嗎？艾蜜莉沒有死嗎？  
她的心臟不斷發出巨大的躁動，像一把槌子從身體裡敲擊著她的胸口，紊亂的心跳久久不能平靜。  
當恐怖份子撤出後，警方才發現他們的目的其實是捍衛者過去留下的武器。  
安琪拉想試著從監視畫面找到那名紫衣女人的攝像，但博物館的保全監視系統，連同館內民眾所持的電子產品，都在攻擊開始的前一秒就被徹底癱瘓，結果一無所獲。  
安琪拉實在不能確定那零點幾秒所見，那似曾相識的臉孔是否就是艾蜜莉，再加上那女人戴著頭盔，在臉上造成一些陰影，使得面貌更加模糊。  
可是對方似乎也認得她，四目相交的那一刻，她有這種感覺。  
除此之外她想不到別的理由，為什麼女人沒有對她開槍。  
女人的背上有蜘蛛的刺青。  
她理所當然地聯想到艾蜜莉討厭蜘蛛的這件事，但那依然不能證明什麼，而且她也想不到艾蜜莉把蜘蛛刺在身上的理由。  
不過，那個女人是或不是艾蜜莉又怎麼樣呢？破案可不是她的任務啊。  
難道事到如今，她還在意艾蜜莉是死是活嗎？  
……好吧，她是在意的。  
即使過這麼多年，她勸自己放下千百遍，她仍有不得不在意的理由。

三天後的夜晚，有人按響了她的門鈴。  
一聲簡短清亮的鈴響後，門外便悄然無聲。  
似乎是一個客氣而有耐心的訪客。  
安琪拉離開筆記型電腦前，以不疾不徐的腳步走到門前，右眼貼近貓眼，向外探視。  
門外站著一個高佻的女人，綁著馬尾，穿著淺灰色套頭毛衣，黑色皮夾克外套。  
這次毫無疑問－－是艾蜜莉。  
安琪拉手心盜汗，心情不自覺緊張起來。  
她想都沒想過答案會親自來拜訪，謎題竟然這麼輕易就解開。  
……艾蜜莉沒有死。她想。  
她解開門鎖，壓下門把將門打開。  
面對面，她清楚見到對方有於別以往的淡藍膚色以及金色雙眼，那給人一種相當不自然的怪異感覺。  
是經歷了什麼，才能讓一個人的身體產生如此劇烈的轉變……  
「妳好，醫生。」對方彎起唇角，以慵懶的嗓音向她說著法文。  
那樣放鬆自在的笑容，也不像是以前的艾蜜莉能夠輕易做出來的。  
「妳好……艾蜜莉。」她不知道該作出什麼樣的表情，應該微笑還是冷漠？  
艾蜜莉忽然向前跨了一步踩進屋子裡，並且大大地拉近與安琪拉之間的距離。  
安琪拉能嗅到她身上的香水味，帶點淡淡甜味的花果香。  
……似乎連品味都和過去不同了。  
「真是沒戒心呢，醫生。」那口吻輕佻的近乎挑釁。  
安琪拉沒有後退，即使她感覺到眼前的艾蜜莉改變了許多，她卻不覺得對方會傷害她。  
「妳當時都沒開槍了，總不會現在才來補刀。」安琪拉冷靜地說。  
她似乎能決定自己該用什麼態度面對艾蜜莉了。  
「那也難說，當時也許是失手了。」  
「妳還是那麼容易猶豫不決。」安琪拉略微譏諷地說。  
「對。」艾蜜莉意外乾脆地承認，臉上再度浮現笑容。她稍微歪著頭，直接地端詳著安琪拉的臉。「看到是妳，就心軟了。」  
艾蜜莉的目光令安琪拉感到窘迫，真奇怪，艾蜜莉以前不會這樣的，她們以前的互動不是這樣的。  
她感覺艾蜜莉充滿自信，舉手投足之間一點也不猶豫膽怯。  
……時間能讓一個人改變這麼多嗎？  
「妳帶香檳。」安琪拉把視線挪向艾蜜莉手中的香檳，轉移話題。「有什麼值得慶助的事嗎？」  
「見到妳啊。」艾蜜莉理所當然地說。  
她應該覺得感動嗎？  
她應該覺得慶幸嗎？  
與一個她討厭的，她認為已死的，懷有一點歉疚的人重逢，她該懷抱怎麼樣的情緒？她真的不知道。

她們坐在客廳，米白色的柔軟沙發上。艾蜜莉將香檳開瓶，倒進兩個笛形酒杯中，小小的氣泡在淺金色的液體中不斷浮升，隨著氣泡迸裂，葡萄酒的香氣也飄散出來。  
艾蜜莉先拿起酒杯遞給安琪拉，之後才拿起自己的那一杯。  
「妳看起來有很多疑問。」艾蜜莉說。  
「……當然。」她說，但不知道該如何開口。  
「妳問吧。」  
「什麼都可以問嗎？」  
「可以。」艾蜜莉神色有些輕浮地勾起嘴角。「但我不一定會回答。」  
－－無聊。  
安琪拉不由得眉頭一皺。  
眼前的人是艾蜜莉，但似乎不能當做以前的艾蜜莉看待了，簡直像是去學校後不知道被誰帶壞的孩子。  
「我想知道……傑哈是怎麼死的？」  
「我殺死的。」艾蜜莉坦白地說。  
由現場所留下的各種線索推斷，這並不能說是讓人意外的真相，只是當時大家並不願承認而已。  
或許也是因為時間過的太久，安琪拉面對事實已經沒有那麼大的衝擊。  
但這毫無道理，艾蜜莉幸福的表情是真的，她都還記得，艾蜜莉沒有理由殺傑哈。  
「為什麼？」安琪拉問。  
「因為是組織的命令。」艾蜜莉簡短地回答。  
……組織。  
安琪拉安靜了。  
在那時候……果然出了差錯吧。  
她應該有機會能矯正這一切的，可是當時的她還太年輕，太自私，沒能沉著地將事情做妥善的處理。  
她的心裡湧起一股苦澀的感覺。  
「但那是傑哈啊……」安琪拉呢喃似地又說。  
「嗯，不過，是命令啊。」  
艾蜜利用著平板的語調說話，像是被設定好的機械似的回答，那並不是很流暢，有什麼地方不太對勁。  
她觀察著艾蜜莉，而艾蜜莉一派輕鬆地迎接著她的目光。  
「連傑哈都可以殺死，我還有什麼辦不到呢？」艾蜜莉說話的方式像是對自己過去所為很滿意。  
「要殺我也辦得到嗎？」她順口一問。  
「可以，但不想，也沒這樣的命令。」艾蜜莉微微一笑。  
現在的艾蜜莉給予笑容真是毫不吝嗇。安琪拉想。  
雖然看起來簡直不像同一個人了，但是艾蜜莉的一些小動作卻沒有變。  
像是翹腳的時候，會輕輕晃著上面的那隻腳。即使綁著馬尾，也會做一個從側邊撥整頭髮的動作。  
……好懷念。  
有種棉絮般柔軟的輕盈感令她鬆懈，但下一刻她就開始抗拒，那些難堪的回憶讓她降溫，心情又變得漠然。  
「為什麼離開了？」她平靜地問。  
「就像妳不完全認同捍衛者一樣，我也是。」  
「哪個部分？」  
「這不是今晚的主題。」艾蜜莉搖搖頭。  
「今晚的主題是什麼？」  
「妳跟我。」艾蜜莉直直地注視著她，那讓她想起以前，而她討厭以前。  
妳跟我，早就斷絕關係了。  
「我們之間，還有什麼好聊的嗎？」安琪拉以冷漠的口吻說。  
「說這話真無情啊，醫生。」艾蜜莉裝著哀傷的聲音說。「我現在誰都不討厭，誰都不喜歡，就是記著妳的好啊。」  
她發覺－－她完全不能接受艾蜜莉像這樣對她示好。  
多年來在體內睡著的感情似乎又被喚醒，不可思議，那些事情竟然還是如此令人不快。  
「我有什麼好？」  
再好也勝不過傑哈。  
她不甘心地想。  
沒想到至今她還得嫉妒一個死去的人。  
「我還記得很多事喔，我很想念妳。」艾蜜莉輕揚著尾音說。  
多令人作噁。  
她應該停止，避開這個話題，但她卻沒有。  
「妳還真念舊。」  
「妳不會忘得一乾二淨了吧？」  
恨不得啊。  
「嗯，忘得差不多了。」她說完不自覺喝了一口香檳，潤潤乾澀的喉嚨。  
「怎麼呢，因為有可愛的小鳥陪伴了嗎？」  
她抬起視線，瞪視著艾蜜莉。  
想必這幾天艾蜜莉也對她做了一些調查，所以知道她的住所，也知道她的交友狀況吧。  
她不想從艾蜜莉口中聽到法里哈，那不知道為何很讓她反感，而且她也不希望法里哈因為她而有一點受到危害的可能。  
「真是喜新厭舊。」艾蜜莉又補了一句。  
閉嘴。  
安琪拉恨不得這樣說。  
但如果她這樣表現，反倒是中了對方下懷吧？  
「我沒有喜新，倒是有點厭舊。」  
在她說完後，對方又笑了。  
她開始連那個笑都討厭了。  
「妳承認還討厭我，就是還惦記著我嘍？」  
失言。  
她低頭喝酒，沉默。  
她並非不擅長言語角力的人，但她承認她確實亂了陣腳。  
一定是因為幾乎沒有人敢對她用這麼失禮的方式說話吧，所以她才會一時難以招架。  
艾蜜莉忽地挪動身子坐到她身旁，她想退後，但她背後就是沙發的扶手。  
艾蜜莉貼近她，在她的側臉和耳朵之間輕聲說話。  
「妳把頭髮放下來好美。」  
……以前說過的話，浮上安琪拉腦海。  
這輩子最愚蠢的情人節。  
她能感覺到艾蜜莉的鼻息，感覺到艾蜜莉將臉轉向她，感覺到艾蜜莉將要親吻她的臉頰。  
在那之前，她先將對方抱住了。  
「我想我是慶幸妳還活著的。」她口氣平穩。  
艾蜜莉單薄的身體，如同過往，她用身體與雙臂感覺著。  
她想知道的，已經夠了。  
她放開手。

「可是，我再也不想見到妳了。」

  
**13.Suggestion**

根據艾蜜莉所說，她被利爪組織綁架，起先他們只是理性的問話，試圖從她身上得到關於捍衛者和傑哈的情報，但她並沒有透露任何資訊，之後他們就開始對她進行電擊，銬打，很多次她暈了過去，意識時常在模糊不清的狀態。  
她被捍衛者的探員救回來時，做了精密的身體掃描檢查。畢竟是從利爪組織那裡帶回來的，捍衛者也會擔心她身上是否會被安裝什麼有害的東西。奈米晶片，微型炸彈，都是利爪曾用過的手段。  
幸好檢查並沒有異樣，艾蜜莉住院休養，雖然非常虛弱，不過多半只是外傷，沒有大礙。  
因為是特殊事件，所以她也被安排給安琪拉負責。  
「不好意思，醫生，給妳添麻煩了。」  
「不麻煩，這是我的工作。」  
有時候安琪拉能感覺到艾蜜莉試著和她互動，想和她多說些話，但她總是用過於禮貌的態度刻意保持距離。  
如果是以前，她大概會想要二十四小時都陪伴在艾蜜莉身旁照顧吧。  
可是現在，她只希望艾蜜莉能盡早出院，好讓她不必盡醫生的職責每天探視。  
「醫生，我這幾天，有時會頭痛。」  
兩週後，艾蜜莉要出院的那天，她這麼對安琪拉說。  
每天安琪拉都照慣例執行她的工作，確認艾蜜莉的身體狀況，她雖沒特別用心，但也沒有輕忽。  
「妳的檢查資料沒什麼異常，大概只是身體狀況還沒完全復原。我會先幫妳開止痛藥，這幾天再觀察看看吧。」  
該做的都做了。她想。  
她或許是有點冷淡了。  
如果是之前，她不可能就這樣讓事情過去的。  
「嗯，若是妳的診斷，我想就沒錯。」  
……別對我說那種話。  
她討厭艾蜜莉對她那樣小心翼翼，那樣謹慎客套，卻又透露著全心的信任。  
她最討厭的，還是她依然為艾蜜莉受傷感到心疼。  
為何她們是這樣的關係呢？  
為何她不能付出更多的關心呢？  
她對兩人所處的境地，對艾蜜莉的一言一語，對這一切，都覺得厭煩。  
所以她輕易地忽視了艾蜜莉的求救訊號。  
當晚艾蜜莉殺了傑哈，消失無縱。  
捍衛者推斷艾蜜莉可能是受了利爪組織的神經制約操控，他們原先以為那還在非常初步的實驗階段，沒有料到利爪已經能夠實際運用。  
雖然沒有任何人責備這件事，只當這是一場無可避免的悲劇，但安琪拉一直認為那是她的責任，而且導致這重大失誤的原因，還是最不該的私人感情。

＊

「是我的錯。」  
艾蜜莉說，並且暫時收起了輕慢的態度，禮貌性地拉開了與安琪拉的距離。  
「一定是我太躁進了。醫生，請妳原諒。」  
艾蜜莉的反應完全出乎安琪拉的意料。  
安琪拉以為她這樣明確無情的拒絕，會引起艾蜜莉的情緒波瀾，或者會刺傷艾蜜莉，哪怕只是一丁點。  
但艾蜜莉實在冷靜的異於常人，不但絲毫沒有動遙，甚至可以說是游刃有餘。她的反應好像她剛剛只是急著催店員上菜的失禮客人。  
安琪拉毫無頭緒，她根本無法掌握艾蜜莉的心理狀態。  
「不好意思，我雖然矯正了許多缺點，但卻沒什麼同理心。」艾蜜莉說。  
「……什麼意思？」  
「利爪組織給了我徹底的訓練，幾乎可以說我和過去已經是不同的人了，啊，不過，我覺得妳很有魅力，這點倒是沒有變。」艾蜜莉說著又笑了，她好像就是忍不住輕薄。  
安琪拉很意外艾蜜莉會直接坦承和利爪的關係，而且艾蜜莉的講話方式讓她的太陽穴隱隱作痛，她實在不知道該怎麼接話。  
「妳為什麼會驚訝呢？」艾蜜莉替自己空了的酒杯又倒滿香檳。「傑哈死後，捍衛者應該猜到是利爪組織對我動了手腳啊。」  
「……嗯。」  
推論上是這樣沒錯，但由本人這樣親切地說明，安琪拉一時還是難以消化。  
這件事在她心裡埋了那麼深那麼久的歉疚，艾蜜莉卻說得輕描淡寫。  
「是因為妳疏忽了喔。」艾蜜莉說。  
安琪拉的呼吸霎時間像被切斷了似地中止。  
她難堪得無話可說。  
「只是開玩笑的，醫生。」艾蜜莉看著安琪拉僵掉的表情，惡戲地呵呵笑著。「那時候的技術是利爪略勝了一籌，捍衛者再怎麼檢查也無法發現的，就算是妳也沒有辦法啊。」  
－－解脫。  
她從沒想過這輩子還能從這罪惡感之中解脫。  
事情發生後，安琪拉痛悟到當時所執著的小情小愛，是如此幼稚而微不足道。  
她是悲劇的推手，她曾以為自己永遠也無法開脫。  
情緒在眼裡翻滾，她低下臉。  
「……對不起。」她無力提高音量，只能小聲地說。  
「收回去吧，醫生，妳沒有對不起我。」艾蜜莉說。這不是安慰，她確實不那樣想。  
安琪拉閉上雙眼，做了幾次深呼吸平復自己的情緒。  
她想，她應該可以問。  
改變態度，需要一點勇氣。  
但做為回報，她應該如此。  
「……妳的身體還好嗎？」她以和緩的口氣問。  
她一直很在意艾蜜莉不自然的膚色與眼瞳，但她的關心與擔心，又不想表現得太過明顯，所以她始終把問題壓在心底。  
「好的不得了，只不過體溫有些異於常人罷了。」艾蜜莉輕鬆地說。  
安琪拉自然地拉過艾蜜莉的手，那肌膚令人心寒地冰冷。她的手指搭上艾蜜莉的手腕，檢查著艾蜜莉的脈搏，而那脈搏異常地緩慢，有如虛弱的將死之人。  
她不敢想像艾蜜莉到底遭遇過什麼事，身體產生如此巨大的改變，不可能沒有痛苦。  
她垂下頭一語不發。  
她甚至難受的想哭，但她努力抑制著情感。  
她自覺不該表露這軟弱而於事無補的同情心。  
「醫生，我喜歡妳的溫柔。」  
她咬緊了下唇。  
也許艾蜜莉就是想讓她崩潰。  
「只是我的溫柔。」她吃力地開口。  
「我喜歡妳。」  
……即使如此，那又怎麼樣呢？  
那些傷又怎麼樣呢？痛又怎麼樣呢？  
過了就忘了嗎？時間向前走就能當作沒事了嗎？  
「……可是，我已經不喜歡妳了。」  
她沒有辦法接受。  
她也不認為自己還懷有當初那樣願意奮不顧身的熱情。  
「我不在意。」艾蜜莉淡然地說。  
「妳應該在意。」眨眼間，她似乎又要燃起了怒火。「妳就是太不在意我的感受了。」  
「不是那樣。」艾蜜莉面不改色，鎮定地像是在說著別人的事。「只是當時不知道該怎麼處理。」  
「難道妳現在就知道了嗎？」她尖銳地反問。  
「至少我不害怕和妳在一起了。」艾蜜莉從容不迫地向她微笑。「至少我表達我的想法了，當然如果妳拒絕，那也是沒辦法的事。」  
所以，如果我拒絕，妳還是會輕易地放棄，就像當年一樣。  
她覺得好不甘心。  
……好不甘心。  
她以為對艾蜜莉的感情早已終止，但此刻又波動了起來。  
「不過我不這麼建議。」艾蜜莉裝著體貼的口吻說，同時臉上的笑意變得更深。「因為我會遠比妳想像的更有耐心，更不擇手段去達成目的。妳恐怕不會希望我這麼纏人？」  
那倒……未必。  
安琪拉看著艾蜜莉，她難以想像那個艾蜜莉居然說得出這種積極的發言，這讓她上一刻負面的心情完全翻轉，她甚至有點雀躍。  
「醫生，妳在想什麼都寫在臉上了。」  
艾蜜莉笑著戳破她，她不確定自己臉上到底寫出多少東西，但這已足夠尷尬。  
「妳怎麼這麼可愛呢？」  
艾蜜莉的冷手貼上安琪拉的熱臉。  
這次，安琪拉沒有制止她。

**14.Ten minutes**

安琪拉讓艾蜜莉吻她。  
簡單的，輕輕的一個吻。  
讓她想起艾蜜莉第一次吻她，在一個安靜的午後。  
她似乎還記得那一天的溫度，還有艾蜜莉慌張的神色。  
很可愛，可愛得讓她忍不住要求對方再吻她一次。  
如果不看結局，那的確可以說是很美好的回憶吧。  
她微睜開眼，視線中映入那似曾相識的，反射著光芒的小飾品。  
……她沒想過還會再見到。  
艾蜜莉側著臉，指尖觸碰到她的耳朵，吻了她第二遍。  
心跳加速，呼吸急促，耳根發熱。  
正常的生理反應。  
……她依然會對艾蜜莉產生反應。  
「今天就到此為止吧。」  
她的手掌抵在艾蜜莉的肩膀，制止對方更加靠近。  
再這樣下去會發生什麼事，誰都知道，但她不想被膚淺的情感流動牽著鼻子走，她還有很多事沒有想清楚，她不想做了再來後悔檢討，已經不是適合熱血腦衝的年紀了。  
「……逐客令？」艾蜜莉望著她輕聲問。  
金色的眼睛和記憶中棕色的眼瞳疊合，類似的情感在那眼中交錯。  
－－捨不得離開妳。  
比自己所以為的更善於用眼睛說話的女孩子。  
安琪拉不願再想。  
「……嗯。」她回答。  
「也好。」艾蜜莉忽地轉為乾脆地說。「感覺我的耐心今晚背叛了我，再待下去恐怕不妥。」  
……奇怪的發言，傻瓜。  
她看著艾蜜莉暗想。

「耳環……」  
在送艾蜜莉離開，關門前的最後一刻，她還是問了。  
「嗯？」  
「是為了見我才戴的嗎？」  
多年前她送給艾蜜莉的情人節禮物，她很驚訝艾蜜莉還留在身邊。  
之前－－或許是顧慮傑哈吧？她從沒見艾蜜莉戴過，而這讓她更後悔決定送禮物給艾蜜莉。  
有時她覺得她所付出的感情，好像被艾蜜莉用鞋跟踐踏過一樣。  
雖然，或許……這都是她自己一廂情願。  
「不是。那樣未免太矯情，不是嗎？」  
艾蜜莉向她微笑。  
「後會有期，醫生。」

她希望聽到哪一種答案呢？  
她又希望得到的答案代表什麼呢？  
如果艾蜜莉和過去幾乎不是同個人了，她還懷有同樣的感情嗎？  
就算她懷有同樣的感情，她們又能回到過去嗎？  
現在，沒有傑哈了，她們就能好好地在一起？

不知道。  
她只知道，艾蜜莉離開了，但她好像還希望艾蜜莉留下來。

＊

安琪拉有點後悔她什麼資訊也沒有留下，她沒有任何聯絡艾蜜莉的管道。  
那天忘了，但就算想到，大概也問不出口吧。  
在堅持些什麼，自己也不是很清楚。  
連續四天，艾蜜莉幾乎塞滿她腦裡每一個縫隙，艾蜜莉在或不在，似乎同樣煩人。  
她想再見到艾蜜莉，但也不想見。  
喜歡的理由和不喜歡的理由都有，她不確定哪一邊比較多，不過就算她能整理出來，也不會有解答，因為這不是數學問題，究竟該怎麼處理這個重逢，她還沒有定論。  
也許是不安嗎？  
……大概是吧。  
如果被徹底背叛過一次，那要怎麼說自己能夠放心呢？  
她站在病床前，拿著病歷表看著上面的資料，發現自己又恍神了一次，她抓回思緒，把剛剛目光掃過的資料又看一遍，這次才真正讀了進去。  
傷患的恢復狀況良好。她安心地想。  
「齊格勒醫生。」一名護士走進病房叫喚她。  
「嗯？」  
「有人找妳。」

她穿過乾淨無瑕的白色走廊，高跟鞋在地面上踩出清脆的聲響。  
聽起來是不是太快了呢？  
她一邊想一邊讓自己放慢腳步，走向醫院的等候大廳，接著一眼就從遠處看到那道單薄的身影。  
艾蜜莉身上套著軍藍色的雙排扣風衣外套，貼身的黑牛仔褲外罩著皮長靴，她翹著腳，並輕輕地晃著上面的那條腿。  
以前，有多少次艾蜜莉像這樣子坐著，待在她的研究室呢？

『抱歉，我不知道要忙到什麼時候才能結束。』  
『沒關係，我只是想在這裡陪妳。』

艾蜜莉總會耐心地在她身旁靜候。  
但其實一點也不甜蜜，因為時限只到傑哈回基地為止。  
艾蜜莉注意到她，很快便站起身向她走了過來。  
她注意到艾蜜莉走路時擺動臀部的幅度變得很明顯，和以前不一樣。  
然後艾蜜莉站到她面前。  
「實在不知道該怎麼不想妳，只好過來了。」  
講話的方式，和以前不一樣。  
「妳走錯地方了，我是外科醫生，妳應該是要去精神科？」安琪拉故意半開玩笑地說。  
「如果妳想要我在自己身上開一槍的話，別以為我做不到。」艾蜜莉露出笑容，輕鬆地回應她的調侃。  
嘴角上揚的方式，也不一樣。  
「別再提醒我有人弄壞了妳的腦子，我會很難過。」  
「我很高興妳會替我難過，但事實上，我可能從沒這麼清醒過。」  
艾蜜莉盯著她的雙眼，以前艾蜜莉也會這樣，但卻不像現在感覺那麼帶有侵略性，令她有些困窘。  
「我給妳十分鐘，我們去別的地方說話。」  
「從什麼時候開始算？」  
「現在。」

安琪拉領著艾蜜莉到醫院的頂樓，一個不會被干擾或聽見對話的地方。  
天氣不錯，雖然是微冷的冬末，但太陽從薄雲後探出頭，氣溫舒適。  
「今天忙嗎？」艾蜜莉問。  
「還好，主要是照顧博物館事件的傷患。」  
安琪拉說完帶著責備的眼神看向艾蜜莉，她幾乎要忘了眼前的人是恐怖份子。  
「那是和另一個組織的合作案，其實我也不想搞那麼大濫殺無辜，那很無聊。請妳諒解，我的子彈只殺必要的人。」  
必要的人。  
這又讓她想起傑哈。  
她有立場譴責艾蜜莉嗎？  
當然沒有。  
至少現在她依然覺得沒有。  
她不是個合格的醫生，對於艾蜜莉加入利爪，她也有責任。  
再說，她也不知道利爪組織的目的，也許在某些人看來，捍衛者也和恐怖份子沒有差別吧。  
這幾年來她對事情比較看得開了，如果可以的話她當然希望暴力不存在，但她也知道那是不可能的事。  
最終她還是只能嘆氣。  
她一個人改變不了什麼，只有對生命能救一個是一個。  
「別想那些了，醫生。」艾蜜莉微笑望著她。「我好懷念妳穿白袍的樣子。」  
她安靜地看著艾蜜莉一會兒。  
怎麼，她就是對那些討好的話語，開心不起來。  
「也沒那麼懷念吧，否則妳不會過了將近十年才來找我，才讓我知道妳還活著。」她顯得有些冷淡。  
不過，至少她這次沒有生氣，已經是一種進步了吧？  
「可是醫生啊，」艾蜜莉不慌不忙地回答。「我基本上可以說是捍衛者的通緝犯了吧？妳認為我找妳適合嗎？妳那麼恨我，我又怎麼知道妳想不想見我呢？」  
恨。  
由艾蜜莉口中說出這個詞真是強烈，強烈地讓安琪拉差點發笑。  
「妳怎麼知道我恨妳呢？」  
「妳可能不知道妳表現得非常明顯，不過妳表現得非常明顯喔。」  
同樣的話不需要說兩遍。她想。  
「那妳會痛苦嗎？」  
是事過境遷才問，還是幼稚心發作才問？她也搞不清楚了。  
因為問這個問題之前，她根本沒有思考，她只想知道。  
「現在不會了。」艾蜜莉面不改色地說。  
有點可惜。  
她十分幼稚地想。  
「否則我永遠不敢見妳吧。」艾蜜莉接著又說。  
安琪拉沉默，開始後悔咄咄逼人。  
快十年了她還放不下。  
……還如此心胸狹窄。  
……還不能放過彼此。  
她暗自低落地檢討著自己。  
「十分鐘了。」  
艾蜜莉的提醒讓她回神。  
其實那只是玩笑話，她倒沒想到艾蜜莉會主動提起。  
交談的時間比想像中還要短了許多，難道艾蜜莉真的從她們開始走向頂樓就在計時？  
「那麼，我就不打擾妳工作了。」艾蜜莉說。  
安琪拉忍不住思忖，這會不會這又是另一個陷阱呢？就像那晚艾蜜莉為了套出她的反應而設下的許多言語圈套？  
現在，艾蜜莉希望她挽留嗎？  
她們應該還有很多話沒有說。  
她到底為什麼想見到艾蜜莉呢？  
她想知道什麼？  
想知道艾蜜莉有多喜歡她？  
想知道艾蜜莉當年是身不由己？  
想知道為什麼過了這麼多年還記著她？  
是不是其實，也許只是，不甘心而已？  
「艾蜜莉。」  
她出聲叫喚，艾蜜莉停下腳步。  
「晚上來我家？」  
艾蜜莉看向她，認真考慮著什麼而頓了一下。  
她才發覺，這次艾蜜莉對她說的話不是圈套，不是測驗，僅只是對她的尊重。  
「我不確定幾點能到。」  
艾蜜莉說。  
「不過，我一定會到。」  
說完，艾蜜莉臉上浮現淺淺的笑容。  
那時候，安琪拉彷彿見到了以前的那個艾蜜莉。

  
**15.Honesty**

凌晨三點四十七分。  
艾蜜莉總共按了三次門鈴，而這三次都間隔了不短的時間，但無人應門，屋內也沒有任何聲音傳出。  
她又花了二十秒考慮，最後決定自己解開門鎖，這對她而言只是簡單的小技巧。  
客廳沒有人，只留了一盞燈，但從臥室的門縫可以看見燈是開著的，她走到門口，輕輕敲了兩下門，等了一會兒，還是沒有反應，於是她擅自打開門。  
安琪拉睡著了。  
在她的身旁還放著沒有闔上的筆記型電腦，電源燈亮著顯示沒有關機，但螢幕已進入黑屏的休眠狀態。  
艾蜜莉走到床邊，動作輕地像貓一樣安靜，她將電腦蓋上，拿到床頭櫃上放好。  
然後她關上燈，準備離去。  
「……狙擊手什麼時候從擅長匿蹤，變成擅長闖入別人家裡了？」  
安琪拉的聲音還有些含糊，但艾蜜莉一聽見她說話就笑了。  
「我現在懂得可多了。」  
「……真不簡單。」  
「我在樓下看到燈還亮著，以為妳還沒睡，但我按門鈴等了很久都沒有反應，所以有點擔心。」  
「擔心什麼？」安琪拉慢慢地翻過身面向她，一臉睡眼惺忪。  
「不知道。」艾蜜莉語調平版地說。「……我也不知道。」  
安琪拉在昏暗的視野中望著艾蜜莉幾秒，接著她拍拍床鋪，輕聲說：「過來這邊。」  
她讓艾蜜莉坐在她的床邊。  
「妳忙到現在？」安琪拉問。她看了一眼床頭櫃上的電子鬧鐘，沒想到已經快四點，她大概是在兩點左右撐不住睡著的吧。  
「嗯。」  
「今天晚上，突然變得好冷。」她蓋在厚厚的羽絨被下說。  
「好像是。」艾蜜莉不確定地說。對於氣溫她沒什麼感覺，也沒什麼可靠的判斷能力了。她雖然穿著外套，但那只是為了不引起注目而配合周圍人們的打扮。  
安琪拉把手伸向艾蜜莉，她攥住這世界上最冰冷的雙手。  
「妳的手好冰。」她說。「妳會冷嗎？」  
「妳放心，我完全不覺得冷。」艾蜜莉向安琪拉微笑，縱使她知道安琪拉可能看不清楚。  
「那麼，我能讓妳覺得溫暖嗎？」她的手還握著艾蜜莉的手，漸漸地，好像連她的手都變得冷了。  
「我不確定。」  
「先把外套放旁邊，過來躺著吧。」

面對面側躺在床上，她讓艾蜜莉的手放在她的臉上，而她的掌心也覆在艾蜜莉的手背之上，讓艾蜜莉的手汲取她的體溫。  
……為什麼呢？  
大概是還沒清醒。  
她什麼也不想多想。  
她覺得這樣很好。  
她覺得這樣很自然。  
她覺得這樣很舒適。  
不過或許還不夠。  
因為艾蜜莉的手還是一樣冰冷。  
她看著艾蜜莉目不轉睛地凝視著她，很冷靜，很自制。  
「把手放進我衣服裡。」她說。  
艾蜜莉無聲答應，她的手鑽過安琪拉衣服的下擺，指腹滑上安琪拉腹部的肌膚。  
那低溫讓安琪拉微微一陣哆嗦，她忍耐著。  
「冷嗎？」艾蜜莉問。  
「不冷。」  
安琪拉提起手觸碰艾蜜莉的臉頰。  
「溫暖嗎？」這次換安琪拉問。  
「很溫暖。」  
安琪拉閉上眼，用手指和手掌感覺艾蜜莉的臉的輪廓，就像在摸索記憶的形狀。  
曾經那麼熟悉，又變得那麼遙遠……現在卻又回到了身邊。  
「安琪拉。」  
艾蜜莉忽然改口叫她。  
那令她心跳加快，這興奮讓她覺得自己愚蠢，像個情緒容易起伏的孩子。  
「安琪拉……」  
艾蜜莉轉過臉吻她的掌心，她的指節，指尖。  
她用大拇指摩娑艾蜜莉的嘴唇，艾蜜莉便啣住她的手指，用舌尖舔過。  
艾蜜莉的手掌貼著安琪拉的肌膚，從腹部往上撫摸到左胸口。她暫且將手停在那，感受著安琪拉的心跳頻率。  
安琪拉解開艾蜜莉的髮圈，讓她的長髮散落下來。  
「妳的頭髮留得比以前還長了。」  
她溫柔地摸著艾蜜莉的長髮。  
艾蜜莉稍微撐起上身，俯視著安琪拉。  
「妳好美。」艾蜜莉說。  
「妳喜歡沒睡飽的女人嗎？」  
「對。」艾蜜莉配合著說，唇角浮現笑意。「好像溫順可愛許多。」  
安琪拉對這樣的評價不甚滿意，她可不想聽到艾蜜莉這樣說。  
「先別急著下定論。」安琪拉雙手抓住艾蜜莉的衣領，把她拉過來親吻。  
艾蜜莉張嘴回吻安琪拉，舌頭在對方的嘴裡交纏。她的手握住安琪拉的乳房，指腹輕輕滑過安琪拉的乳頭。  
「嗯……」安琪拉情不自禁低吟。  
艾蜜莉翻身壓到安琪拉身上，褪去彼此的上衣，然後俯身舔咬她的鎖骨，手指有意無意地搔著她的耳朵。  
安琪拉不由自主地扭動身體，發出急促的鼻息。  
不需要浪費時間探索。  
艾蜜莉簡直像在告訴她，那些她喜歡的方式，敏感的部位，艾蜜莉全都記得。  
和以前唯一不同的是－－艾蜜莉吸吮她的皮膚，在她身體蓋下許多印記。  
那是艾蜜莉以前不曾做過的事。

『拜託妳……』  
那時候，她最討厭聽到艾蜜莉這樣懇切地對她請求。  
『不要在我身上留下痕跡。』  
其實安琪拉理智上是知道的，只是有時候太過投入，情之所至，還是會不自覺做出這舉動。  
艾蜜莉絕不會在她身上留下吻痕，當然也不允許她那麼做，在這方面，艾蜜莉極其小心謹慎。  
或許她也明白這樣比較妥當，但像這樣子被澆熄熱情，實在太過難耐，有時讓她很生氣，有時讓她很自憐，有時，又讓她很想哭。  
她只是低下又悲哀的第三者。  
『……我看還是別做了。』  
可是如果她這樣說，對方又會拿出最柔軟的姿態來哄她。  
『別這樣。』艾蜜莉撒嬌地靠在她肩上，握住她的手，提起來輕輕地吻。『我很喜歡……我想要妳繼續。』  
對艾蜜莉的討厭和喜歡，層層疊疊，難以辨清。  
但可以肯定的是，那些傷人的感覺忘不掉，好像永遠也走不出來。

早上七點半，電子鈴聲響起，安琪拉的手越過棉被，將鬧鐘按掉。  
晨曦鑽過窗簾縫隙，無聲無息地在房裡進駐。  
艾蜜莉半翻過身，摟住安琪拉的腰，但安琪拉並沒有做出任何反應。  
安琪拉呆望著空白的天花板，感覺腦袋還很沉很重，她睡眠不足，艾蜜莉就在她身旁，她卻不因此感到愉快。  
她們做了愛，卻不因此心靈契合。  
「……艾蜜莉。」她試著確認對方是不是醒了。  
「嗯？」對方發出清晰的聲音。  
「我想問妳一個問題。」  
「嗯。」  
「如果那時候，我告訴妳我愛妳，事情會不一樣嗎？」  
「不會。」艾蜜莉幾乎沒有猶豫，肯定地回答。  
安琪拉以為自己無所謂了，所以才問得出口，但聽到答案，她還是不由得感到一絲失望。  
「那都是我的問題，不是妳的問題，妳可別檢討自己。」艾蜜莉平靜地說。  
「既然是兩個人的事情，又怎麼會只是一個人的問題呢？」她把艾蜜莉的手臂從身上推開。  
「我們都還年輕，我不敢把自己託付給妳。」  
「妳覺得他比我還可靠？」安琪拉有些難以置信地說。  
「我以前會對妳說些傑哈不好的事，搏取妳的同情，其實不全是真的，實話是，我對兩邊都裝可憐，你們都心疼我，那是我喜歡的。」  
艾蜜莉太過誠實，讓安琪拉一時間錯愕得不知道是不是應該發脾氣。  
艾蜜莉是在替傑哈說話，也是在坦承利用她。  
她又該討厭哪個多一點？  
「妳現在向我承認妳是個混蛋對妳有什麼好處？」  
「只是我現在敢對妳誠實了。」  
安琪拉難以理解地看著艾蜜莉。  
對了，她曾說她少了什麼？同理心。  
「我愛的是妳啊。」艾蜜莉從容不迫地露出笑容。「我當年太懦弱了，如果再來一次，我會好好和傑哈分手的，不過現在說這有什麼意義呢？我說了妳相信我嗎？」  
「妳的懦弱讓妳可以不留情地傷害我，妳的懦弱甚至可以讓妳跟一個妳不愛的人結婚？還是，妳剛剛對我說的話才是謊言呢？」  
艾蜜莉猶豫了，收起笑容，短暫地沉默了。  
「安琪拉，妳說當時的我們又能走到哪呢？」  
「因為妳這樣想，所以我們哪裡也走不到。」  
之後，兩個人都陷入死寂，房間裡的空氣像一瞬間被抽乾似的。  
……再沒有更多的話好說了。  
事情已經過了，結局已經定了。  
「就這樣吧。」安琪拉邊說邊找回睡衣穿上。  
「我們一起吃早餐？」  
「不了，我要準備出門。」安琪拉起身離開床鋪。  
「好。」艾蜜莉爽快地放棄，但過了幾秒後又開口：「以後我先去幫妳買早餐回來好了。」  
安琪拉看著艾蜜莉，靜默了一下。  
現在的艾蜜莉，總是做些出乎意料的事，說些出乎出意料的話。  
「妳知道我只是不想順妳的意吧？」她也學著老實說。  
「知道。」艾蜜莉也不諱言。「但，總得試著做些什麼吧？」  
「……隨便妳吧。」  
「難道妳不是在給我一個改過自新的機會嗎？」艾蜜莉微笑著說。  
不是。  
安琪拉說不出口，也答不上來。

……大概不是。

  
**16.Spider web**

一個月。  
艾蜜莉消失了整整一個月。  
然後現在，艾蜜莉又像是沒事一樣地出現在安琪拉面前。  
她放下長髮，並將左邊的頭髮掠到耳後，身著略微寬鬆的純白襯衫，長袖半捲至手肘前，鬆開上面三顆鈕釦，隱隱約約地露出胸口的肌膚。下半身則是簡潔素雅的貼身黑褲，展露出她雙腿修長好看的線條。  
那副清閒的模樣，簡直像是假日午後要出門逛街似的。  
「早安，我為妳買了早餐。」艾蜜莉朝安琪拉和善地笑著抬起左手，她的食指與中指輕鬆地提著牛皮紙袋。  
安琪拉本來就不想為艾蜜莉開門，現在她更想用力關上門，而且最好能將門板甩在艾蜜莉臉上。  
但她努力忍了下來。  
沒有微笑，沒有招呼，她走回室內，為自己倒了一杯白開水，在餐桌旁坐下。  
時間是早上七點三十五分。  
艾蜜莉跟著進屋，走到桌旁，將提袋裡更小的兩個紙袋拿出來，一份是給安琪拉的，一份是她自己的。  
「起司火腿蛋可頌。」  
艾蜜莉說著又拿出上蓋的紙杯放在安琪拉前方。  
「特濃瑪奇朵。」  
安琪拉常吃的餐點，愛喝的咖啡，艾蜜莉都記得，態度熟悉地像是每天買慣了一樣。  
或許安琪拉應該覺得驚喜，但她只是雙手交叉在胸前，無感動地看著艾蜜莉。  
艾蜜莉也在餐桌旁坐下。  
「怎麼了？趁熱吃吧，不然待會就要去上班了。」  
「妳怎麼知道我待會要上班？」  
「我有妳的班表，我有熟識的人精通於此。」  
「妳去了哪裡？」  
「抱歉，不可告人。」艾蜜莉簡短地拒絕回答。  
「妳給我電話，但妳不接，也不回電，我還以為妳死了。」安琪拉語帶嘲諷地說。  
「對我有點信心，我已經不是以前的那個菜鳥了。」艾蜜莉說著又對她微笑。  
「戰場上不是只有菜鳥才會死吧。」安琪拉用著冷漠的口吻說。  
「妳說的也沒錯。」艾蜜莉點點頭認同。「如果我死了，需要安排人通知妳嗎？」  
安琪拉一語不發地看著艾蜜莉幾秒，她何其無奈，艾蜜莉根本不在乎她的諷刺，甚至像是沒有察覺一樣。尖銳的石頭砸了出去，卻像落進無底洞那樣不聲不響地被吞沒。  
可是如果艾蜜莉死了，她還是想知道。  
最後，她只能淡淡地嗯一聲。  
艾蜜莉將雙肘放在桌上，稍微向安琪拉傾身。  
「我很想妳。」艾蜜莉兩眼凝視著她。  
「說說而已吧。」安琪拉面不改色地回答。  
「對，說說而已。」艾蜜莉神色有些輕浮地瞇起眼笑了，好像是刻意做出那表情似的。  
安琪拉很想給她一巴掌，或者，粗暴地對待她。  
於是她站起身，動作蠻橫地跨坐到艾蜜莉腿上。  
她決定選擇後者。  
「妳到底把我當什麼啊？」她一手抬起艾蜜莉的下巴，並吃力地揚起唇角包裝憤怒。「一個取暖的地方？一個念舊的回憶？」  
不應該是這樣的。  
一個月的消失無蹤，對她不聞不問，憑什麼？  
難道艾蜜莉不是應該積極地乞求她的目光、她的關切、她的愛嗎？  
不管她對艾蜜莉愛或不愛，艾蜜莉都應該費盡心思地討好她，承受過程中必然的歡喜悲傷，心酸苦痛，難道不是嗎？  
艾蜜莉明明之前說了動聽的話，給了她主導權。  
艾蜜莉明明應該唾手可得，任她擺布，但轉眼她就變成受折磨的人，這樣對嗎？  
她極度地不平衡，佔有慾有如休眠已久的火山突然爆發起來。  
「這個問題，我需要一點時間想想怎麼回答。」艾蜜莉完全不介意她突如其來的舉動，只是泰然自若地淺笑著。  
安琪拉的手往下移動，微微施力掐住艾蜜莉纖細脆弱的頸子。  
瞪視著艾蜜莉美麗的臉龐，她覺得好恨，卻又不是真的恨。  
她覺得想念，卻又恨不得殲滅那想念。  
「怎麼了，妳在生氣嗎？」艾蜜莉用意外地眼神望著她，旋即嘴巴又有些愉快地勾起一個上曲的弧線。「妳也只是打了兩通電話，不要讓我誤會妳很想我啊。」  
這一個月間安琪拉彷彿心智年齡倒退十年，回到那種容易忐忑不安，焦慮擔憂的年紀。  
打一通電話需要醞釀多少勇氣，需要琢磨多少思慮，需要累積多少想念，她不想承認，也不想明說。  
艾蜜莉又怎麼會知道？  
或者艾蜜莉知道，但艾蜜莉的話裡有多少玩笑多少真心，她實在搞不懂。  
「妳可不可以閉嘴？」她失去耐心地說。  
「來讓我閉嘴啊。」艾蜜莉又瞇起眼笑了。  
安琪拉低頭吻艾蜜莉，張嘴吸吮艾蜜莉的唇，接著舌頭充滿侵略性地頂進對方嘴裡。  
接吻的同時，她將艾蜜莉紮起的衣擺拉出來，雙手快速地解開剩下的鈕扣。  
「雖然我一點也不想停下來。」艾蜜莉拉開了一下兩人之間的距離。「但我還是得提醒一下妳要上班。」  
「妳什麼時候又變成體貼的人了？」安琪拉把艾蜜莉的襯衫脫掉，隨意地扔在地上。  
「還談不上體貼，不過勉強可以說是週到吧？」艾蜜莉客氣地說。  
「妳的朋友沒有即時通知妳，我調班了，在妳到的十五分鐘前。」  
「唉呀，果然計畫永遠趕不上變化。」  
「怎麼？沒時間陪我嗎？」  
「怎麼會呢？」  
安琪拉傾身咬艾蜜莉的肩膀，她的手貼在艾蜜莉光滑的背上，由上往下撫摸至艾蜜莉的後腰，發覺那邊有個凹凸不平的觸感，是個長達十公分的新縫合傷口。  
「妳受傷了？」她忍不住擔心地問。  
「小傷而已。」  
「幹嘛不說？」  
「我希望妳覺得那些可怕的事情不曾發生過。」艾蜜莉仰著頭向她微笑，同時雙手環抱住她的腰，把頭靠到了她身上。  
「別耍帥了。」安琪拉不禁啞然失笑，那麼多年前說過的話艾蜜莉還沒忘。  
她想起安娜曾是她們倆年輕時的憧憬，美好的回憶，可那也讓她感傷，因為安娜已經不在了。  
「妳知道安娜死了吧？……連遺體都沒有找到。」她說。  
「嗯。」艾蜜莉不帶特殊情感地回應她。  
「我好想念她。」  
「安琪拉。」艾蜜莉的語氣像是要打斷她似地說。「讓我回答妳的問題。」  
「嗯？」  
「我對其他的事情都沒有感覺了，所以能在妳身上能得到的那一點心情起伏，我覺得好像很珍貴。」  
一點，好像。  
真是相當吝嗇的用詞，可是艾蜜莉說的話卻又明白地傳達了她是唯一的存在。  
……實在哭笑不得。  
「跟妳在一起時，有活著的感覺。」艾蜜莉接著說。  
「可是不跟我在一起時，妳也活得好好的。」安琪拉雙手摟住艾蜜莉脖子，把臉輕柔地靠在對方頭上。  
「不愧是醫生，輕易看出了我的病症。」艾蜜莉玩笑道。  
但安琪拉可笑不出來。  
若以普通人來說……這就叫不夠愛吧。  
但她不願這樣想。  
現在的艾蜜莉不是普通人。她這樣告訴自己。  
她還是會親吻對方的耳朵，即便沒有可以溫柔傾訴的愛語。  
她還是會擁抱對方的身體，讓肌膚緊貼暫且假裝沒有距離。

也許艾蜜莉只需要她存在，但她需要的卻遠遠不只如此。  
她們顯然在追求不一樣的東西。  
但不論她愛或不愛，她都想要艾蜜莉留在她身邊。  
她認為這是她應得的。  
可是與其說在交往，艾蜜莉更像餓了才偶爾來討食的野貓，她無拘無束，任姓自我，只在她自己想要時才出現。  
而事實上安琪拉也幾乎不會要求艾蜜莉，因為面對艾蜜莉，過去還是太深沉，她根本無法放下自尊心，更不願讓自己低姿態。  
時常她回想起艾蜜莉那些甜蜜動人的話語，都覺得不過是像蜘蛛網一樣精密漂亮的謊言罷了，但她就是被捕捉住了，她就算看得清，也難以掙脫了。

**17.Bubble**

大量的烏煙從智械人權促進中心的建築物中竄出，緩緩飄上玫瑰色的天空。  
在裡頭的不論是人類還是智械都遭受到恐怖分子的攻擊，安全系統被癱瘓，甚至有部分智械遭到侵入而跟著破壞，現場一片混亂，死傷慘重。  
安琪拉身著女武神裝在現場救援，她和兩名員警趕往爆炸後損壞嚴重的建築物破口，那裡有大量的傷者。  
當她啟動天使之杖治療傷患時，兩名員警突然雙雙倒地，她壓低身子，惶恐地四處張望，但周圍並沒有人。  
接著，她的手杖就被突如其來的力量彈飛。  
她還沒意識過來發生什麼事，一名恐怖分子的傭兵手持步槍出現在她前方，那人槍口朝著她，面具的雙眼處發出不祥的紅光。  
她全身一凜，脈搏失速。  
－－沒有人能夠保護她，而她也來不及拿起槍。  
下一刻，那名傭兵的頭向右扭曲，頭盔炸裂開來，連一聲都來不及吭就像個斷線魁儡般直接倒在地上。  
－－有狙擊手。  
她這才意識過來。  
「安琪拉。」  
耳機忽然傳來再熟悉不過的聲音，通訊頻道被駭入，她驚訝的同時卻也理解了為什麼兩邊的人都遭受攻擊。  
「別再試圖救人，否則我會對妳開槍。」艾蜜莉以平穩的語氣說。  
但她怎麼能輕易屈服？這個戰場需要她，還有許多瀕死的生命需要她，如果她會因為害怕危險而退縮，那她一開始就不會出現在這裡了。  
她不但絲毫沒有動遙，還變得更加堅決，倔強地邁開腳步走去撿拾手杖。  
或許－－她之所以敢這麼做，也是心裡不認為艾蜜莉會對她開槍吧。  
但艾蜜莉扣下了扳機。  
子彈擊中她的大腿，她摔在地上，叫出聲音，臉部痛苦地扭曲，她按著大腿，鮮血汩汩湧出。  
這時候，寶藍色的機甲從半空中急速降落，映入她渙散的視野中。

究竟安琪拉賭的是信賴還是信念，恐怕連她自己也沒想清楚。  
總之她是輸了，所以現在才會躺在醫院裡。  
起先她不滿的是被阻止救人，但隨後就被背叛的絕望淹沒。  
……不，不是那樣。  
說背叛未免太過，她們理念本不相合，艾蜜莉更從未許諾過她。  
但她又怎麼能不覺得受傷，要怎麼能不覺得難過？  
艾蜜莉可以毫不猶豫地為她攻擊自己人，卻也可以毫不猶豫地對她開槍。  
即便她曾有一點感動，那也隨著打在她身上的子彈灰飛煙滅了。  
她想起艾蜜莉曾說過，如果要殺她，艾蜜莉也辦得到。  
這一次沒有命令，但下一次呢？以後呢？

中午過後，艾蜜莉帶了一束高雅的白色蘭花束以及一些水果來探望她。  
「午安。」艾蜜莉將鮮花放在病床旁的桌上，而後又削了兩顆蘋果給她。  
她心裡那些曾經高漲的情緒，在見到對方如此平淡的態度後，一時間竟也不知該如何宣洩表態。  
或許她是開始習慣了，習慣了艾蜜莉的自我，習慣了艾蜜莉的難以捉摸。  
「妳的腳還好吧？」艾蜜莉在床邊的椅子坐下。  
「怎麼可能好呢？」她不帶感情地說。  
「抱歉，我也不希望如此。」  
她不知道該說什麼，她甚至沒有看著艾蜜莉。  
艾蜜莉思索著什麼似地安靜了幾秒，然後開口：「安琪拉，妳以後能不能別介入呢？妳在醫院也能救人，不需要到前線。」  
她能理解兩人立場的不同，理解艾蜜莉的難處，理解爭論這個不會有結果。  
或許她只是冀望一點疼惜的安慰，一個溫暖的擁抱。  
可是她也習慣了，艾蜜莉從不能滿足她的期待。  
「下一次，妳要殺了我嗎？」她平靜地說。  
「不會的。」  
否定倒是出乎意料的快速。  
「我不想殺妳。妳對我們來說雖然麻煩，但沒有抹除的必要。不過妳也知道現場是很混亂的，那些傭兵也許會殺了妳，我不能保證。妳會遇到的危險分子，也不一定都是我們，為了妳的安全，還是別到前線了吧。」  
「這是警告，還是關心？」她問。  
「關心。」艾蜜莉淺淺一笑。  
「這個，」她指向自己的大腿。「也是妳的關心？」  
「算是吧。」  
「謝謝。」安琪拉說。「不過，我暫時都不想見到妳。」  
艾蜜莉不僅沒被這句話刺傷，甚至露出了可以諒解的表情。  
「妳希望我消失多久？」  
沒有人會問這種問題的。  
沒有人應該問這種問題的。  
這種時候，不該這麼說的。  
「……也許一輩子。」她淡淡地說。  
明明想要的是更多的關切，說出來卻總是相反的話。  
她不知道自己到底要到什麼時候才能有勇氣對艾蜜莉坦率？  
她要怎麼樣，艾蜜莉才會為她動搖，為她受傷？  
什麼時候……艾蜜莉才會對她在意得足以讓她交出自己？  
「想見我時，打給我。」  
多麼客氣的體貼。  
艾蜜莉站起身，離去前輕輕地吻了一下她的臉。  
真可笑，那電話明明幾乎不曾打通。  
她想留住艾蜜莉，想握住艾蜜莉的手，但最終她還是看著艾蜜莉的背影什麼也沒做。  
如果艾蜜莉真的這麼理智，為什麼不能聽出她說了多少反話？

＊

最美的新娘走過她眼前。  
她想轉開臉，閉上眼，但她沒有。  
她記得那婚紗的款式，記得臉上的笑容，記得婚禮的氛圍，也記得想哭的感覺。  
看著那一切，她沒辦法確定艾蜜莉是否愛過她，沸騰過的情感變成熄滅的火，連存在過的證據都沒有。  
要怎麼愛一個人又心甘情願地放棄她，要怎麼愛一個人又接受她的快樂不是由自己給予？  
她不知道，也做不到。

＊

聖誕節。  
忘了是什麼時候開始，她不喜歡節日營造出每個人都應該過得開心熱鬧，有人團聚陪伴的氛圍。  
或許她曾經很喜歡，在她父母還在時，在她身邊還有一群像家人的夥伴時。  
而如今，節日只不過讓她更害怕孤單。

她站在窗邊，望著雪花一片片地落下。  
陽光彷彿失去了溫度，透澈凜冽的氣息，染上純白的街道。  
但她發覺自己並不討厭，這天氣讓她想念那淡藍色的冷冷肌膚。  
她決定打一通電話。  
可能不會有人接的電話。

「早安。」  
沒有想到電話被接起來了。  
兩個月沒聽到的聲音，讓她的心又變得熾熱，讓低微的期待無防備地膨脹。  
「今天是聖誕節。」她壓抑著興奮的心情說。  
「我知道。」  
「過來陪我。」她提出要求。  
「抱歉，今天不行。」  
「妳有工作？」  
「我要去掃墓。」  
傑哈的墓。  
她根本不必問就能猜到。  
但她應該能夠覺得驚訝吧？  
艾蜜莉還有感情嗎？心裡還牽掛著傑哈嗎？艾蜜莉說過除了她，對其他事情都沒有感覺了，這難道也不是真的嗎？  
懷抱著的熾熱的心，沉沒進深海底。  
期待像泡沫，一戳就破。  
她又能說什麼？  
「……那麼，妳晚點來也行。」她聽見自己的聲音，很親密，很傷感，近乎低聲下氣。  
聽筒靜默無聲了一會兒，她彷彿能感覺到自己凌亂不堪的脆弱心跳。  
「安琪拉，改天吧。」

不記得是誰先切斷了通話，切斷了勉強維持著的平衡。  
她離開窗邊，坐上沙發，緊抱著靠枕，蜷縮起身體。

她好久沒有為艾蜜莉哭了。

  
**18.Wrinkle**

法里哈接到一通來自安琪拉的視訊通話。  
那是她高中畢業離開瑞士，到埃及念軍校的第三年。  
在剛分開時，兩人的連絡還算密切，但隨著時間久了，距離遠了，生活圈不同了，自然也就沒那麼頻繁。  
這雖然無奈，卻也是不得不接受的事。  
她已經不記得有多久沒有和安琪拉視訊，看到電話響起時還有些緊張。  
當然，更多的情緒是興奮與快樂。  
因為她從未忘記安琪拉，也從未停止喜歡。  
她接通電話，手機螢幕上出現久違的臉孔，背景亦是她曾熟悉的研究室。  
「法里哈，好久不見了。」  
安琪拉向她露出微笑，但她馬上就注意到安琪拉的氣色並不好。  
安琪拉的臉頰削瘦了，眼眶下有疲憊的淺淺黑眼圈。  
「好久不見。」她說，並在心裡揣測著原因。  
「最近過得如何？」  
「課業還是很重，學校的要求很多。」  
「少了個家庭教師幫忙，是不是比較辛苦？」  
「非常辛苦。」她笑了。「沒有妳真不行。」  
「我就知道。」安琪拉也跟著笑了。  
她好懷念那笑容。  
「妳呢？」  
「妳在問我沒有妳行不行嗎？」  
「不是。」她被逗得面露尷尬。「我是問妳過得好嗎？」  
她察覺到安琪拉一個極短促的遲疑，短暫地幾乎像是不存在的空隙。  
「很忙，很累。」安琪拉做出一個無奈的笑容。  
安琪拉時常笑臉迎人。  
但她認識安琪拉好多年了，這麼多年來她放了太多心思和目光在安琪拉身上，也許別人不會留意到，但安琪拉是真心還是粉飾，她能分辨其中的不同。  
「有什麼不開心的事嗎？」她忍不住問。  
對方沉默了幾秒，也許是在思考要怎麼回答，而不打算再假裝。  
「為什麼妳看得出來呢？」  
或許是嘴角牽起的弧度，或許是眼光流動的緩急，她其實也說不出具體的辨別方法。  
但她就是知道。  
「妳不開心的時候，嘴角旁邊的皺紋會比較明顯。」她用正經的表情玩笑著說。  
「聽妳這麼說，皺紋肯定又加深了。」安琪拉刻意板著臉說。  
「不要這樣子。」她笑著打圓場。「跟我說說妳為什麼不開心？」  
安琪拉曾經不高興，曾經向她抱怨過嗎？  
有，但非常少，而且大概都是微不足道的小事，屬於舒緩情緒的那種隨口埋怨。  
安琪拉辦事能力優秀，性格又堅強，所以她一直都不覺得安琪拉會有什麼挫折，至少她從沒見過。  
那麼，有什麼事會嚴重到令安琪拉特意打電話給她呢？她想不到。  
「我不是打來訴苦的。」  
「那是為了什麼？」  
「見到妳時，心情總是很好。」安琪拉說。「想和妳說說話，只是這樣而已。」  
她突然不知道該說些什麼。  
她的心跳變得激動，喉嚨變得乾渴。  
她感覺被需要。  
這讓她想立刻飛到安琪拉身邊。

於是通話結束後，她就訂了機票。  
她沒有長假，只能利用週末的兩天假日。  
這是她離開三年後第一次回瑞士，而下決定不過一念之間。

＊

她沒有事先知會就到基地找安琪拉，給安琪拉一個驚喜。  
她換得了一個對她而言完全超值的擁抱。  
三年不見了，安琪拉抱起來的感覺比她印象中矮小，比印象中瘦弱。  
「妳還要長高到什麼時候？」安琪拉緊抱著她，笑著說。  
「應該不會再長了。」一百八十公分，她自覺也沒什麼好不滿足了。  
「妳哪時回去？」安琪拉鬆開手，揉揉她的頭。  
「明天下午的飛機。」  
安琪拉意外地看著她，沒想到時間這麼匆促。  
「妳對我真好。」  
「我是想見媽媽，順便來找大家。」她內心侷促，只能拿母親當擋箭牌，祈禱自己沒有因此臉紅。  
「找我只是順便的。」  
「對。」  
安琪拉一臉不滿地盯著她，她感到無比的壓力。  
「呃……也沒那麼順便。」她不知如何是好。  
「我只是在鬧妳。」安琪拉嘻嘻笑著，接著自然地牽起她的手到研究室的沙發坐下。  
「妳好像瘦了很多。」她關心著說。看到本人，感覺似乎又比視訊中更憔悴一些。  
「是嗎？」安琪拉裝作像是沒有注意到那樣說。  
她想問為什麼，但話到嘴邊還是縮了回去。  
「也許是太認真工作了。」安琪拉說。  
「就算認真工作，也應該好好吃飯，好好睡覺。」她禁不住叮嚀。  
「嗯，好。」安琪拉淡淡地笑了一下。「今晚有什麼規劃？」  
「就和大家吃個飯。」  
「之後呢？」  
「沒事了。」  
畢竟她根本是憑著一股衝動，什麼也沒多想就跑來了。  
她只想見安琪拉，除此之外沒有別的。  
「那我們一起去看個電影？」  
「好。」她微笑答應。

她們去看了一部傳記式的戰爭電影。  
電影的節奏並不快，戰爭前的鋪陳甚至有點長，從男主角年幼時開始敘說他如何養成之後他不願殺人，只想在戰場上救人的信念。  
之後他也遇到他的真命天女，並在入伍前向她求婚。  
這是戰爭電影，求婚根本不是劇情中特別重要的橋段，但安琪拉卻哭了。  
她很訝異，她不認為安琪拉是如此容易感動的人。  
但安琪拉保持極度的靜默，只有臉頰上隱約的反光能夠分辨，也許安琪拉並不想讓任何人知道，那麼她是不是應該體貼地不打擾不安慰呢？  
從那時開始她就心神不寧直到電影結束，縱使安琪拉的情緒很快就平復，但她還是無法不去在意。  
出了電影院，安琪拉又是什麼事也沒有的樣子，態度平常地和她談論電影心得，所以她也姑且配合著。  
安琪拉勾著她的手臂，兩人在街上漫無目的地邊走邊聊，踩過地上乾枯的落葉，她耐心等到一個話題結束的空檔。  
「妳說妳不開心。」她試著提起勇氣說。「如果妳想說，我隨時都可以聽。」  
聽到她這樣說，安琪拉的臉色很快就變得凝重，上一秒微笑的表情好像不曾存在一樣。  
她們彼此一言不發地又走了一段路。  
安琪拉垂著臉沉思些什麼，她也不去催促。  
「我沒辦法告訴妳。」安琪拉用著有些無力的聲音說。「因為現在還是很敏感的時期。」  
因為艾蜜莉才剛完婚不久，不管她對誰訴苦，就算她不將事情講明，當事人是誰都有可能受到猜測。  
她不應該說，因為她不想對艾蜜莉或傑哈產生任何影響。  
即使法里哈和他們不熟識，安琪拉也不認為能夠提起。  
關於這些，當然是法里哈沒有辦法聯想到的了。  
「別擔心，我很好。」安琪拉提起精神，笑著說。「見到妳，我心情就好多了。」  
「妳一點也不好。」  
她應該到此打住，但她卻停不下來，飛過十幾個小時的航程，三千多公里的距離，她不想看到的只是安琪拉逞強的表面，然後被簡單的幾句話敷衍過去。  
「妳精神不好，身體也不健康，而且妳剛才……」在電影院哭了。  
她克制住沒有說出口。  
她這輩子，還沒見過安琪拉那麼難過的樣子。  
她希望能為安琪拉做得更多，可是她不確定……也許安琪拉並不需要。  
「我不知道緣由也沒關係，但至少妳在我面前不用勉強自己吧？」  
「……嗯，我想妳說的沒錯。」安琪拉放慢腳步。「我只是覺得不值得而已。」  
她停下步伐面對著安琪拉，安琪拉抬起臉與她四目交接，抿著唇，然後慢慢地蹙起了眉頭，雙眼泛出晶瑩的光。  
「覺得這件事不值得我難過……」安琪拉輕輕將臉靠到她身上，在掉下眼淚之前。  
她溫柔地抱住安琪拉的身體，像是對待易碎物品那樣小心翼翼，不敢多加施力。  
安琪拉回抱住她，就這樣哭了起來。  
細碎的，壓抑的，低微的啜泣。  
頹喪的，單薄的，顫抖的身體。  
她感到心疼，卻也難掩一絲欣喜。  
雖然她什麼也不知道，但她覺得那是她們認識以來，她最貼近安琪拉的時刻。  
她低頭將嘴輕靠在安琪拉的頭上，當作是隱晦的，只有她才知道的吻。  
她不希望安琪拉不愉快，可是自那之後，心底卻隱隱約約有個歪曲的想法。

－－要是安琪拉再多受點傷……再脆弱一點就好了。

  
**19.Old friend**

法里哈和安琪拉在餐廳裡。  
她自退伍後就進入螺旋國際安全公司工作，在安琪拉的建議下，她申請調派到瑞士。  
她們經常碰面，有時是單純吃飯，有時是逛街看電影，難得她們能把假排在一起時，也曾到比較遠的地方旅行，兩人始終都維持著良好密切的關係。  
服務生來收拾食用過後的餐盤，桌上只留下兩杯飲料，白色的馬克杯與透明的玻璃杯。她喝的是柳橙汁，安琪拉則喝特濃瑪奇朵。  
從一見面她就感覺到安琪拉有煩惱，認識快要二十年，對方的心情不言自喻。  
現在安琪拉仍然有些心神不寧，並且不經意地把玩著手機。  
她已經不知道有多久沒見到安琪拉困擾的模樣。  
安琪拉打開糖罐，在咖啡裡加了砂糖。以往她從不在咖啡裡加糖。  
挖了兩瓢糖後，安琪拉好像被自己無意識的舉動嚇到而驟然停下動作，隨即就露出懊惱的表情，默默地把糖罐蓋上放回原處。  
她看著只覺得又好笑又奇怪。  
她本來認為時間到了安琪拉自然會告訴她，所以才沒提問，但她現在卻覺得安琪拉難以啟齒，需要一點助力。  
「妳還好嗎？」她試著問。  
安琪拉看向她，但目光仍有些飄忽不定。  
「妳好像在苦惱什麼。」她繼續說。  
「嗯……」  
安琪拉沒有否認，似乎終於決定要說了，但該如何解釋她又躊躇許久，讓法里哈等待了比預想中更長的時間。  
「……我最近遇到了一個老朋友。」安琪拉面對著她的臉，卻沒有直視她的眼。  
「嗯？」  
「……很久沒見的老朋友。」安琪拉將視線向下，停留在桌面無意義的某一點。  
「嗯。」  
「……上次分別後，她給了我手機號碼。」安琪拉不自覺地開始用食指指尖輕敲馬克杯，杯子發出了清脆的聲響，悄悄地填補著字句間的空白。  
「嗯。」  
安琪拉看起來有點難為情，而且講話的節奏相當慢，好像每說一句話，就得在腦中反覆琢磨下一句該如何開口。  
老實說，她覺得安琪拉這樣很可愛。  
但她不能被安琪拉發覺她這樣想，因為安琪拉可能會說不下去，所以她保持著嚴肅認真的神情。  
「她一直沒有連絡我，所以我試著打過一次，但她沒有接，過了好幾天也沒有回電。」  
「嗯。」她點點頭。  
「……我不知道該怎麼做。」  
「什麼？」她有點錯愕，說明只到這，她根本還沒搞清楚問題在哪。「我不太明白妳的意思。」  
安琪拉臉上再度浮現彆扭而尷尬的神色，她像是要緩和情緒似地拿起馬克杯啜了一口。  
「我不知道該不該再打電話給她。」  
「我不知道妳不該的理由。」她困惑地說。  
「……這有點難解釋。」  
「沒關係，妳可以慢慢說，我有很多時間陪妳。」  
或者更貼切的說法是，她工作以外的時間，全都可以給安琪拉。  
安琪拉再次放慢步調，喝起咖啡，要怎麼說？該說到什麼程度？一句話她至少要思考三遍才能說出口的樣子。  
「因為我和她曾有過一些不開心的事。」  
「什麼樣的事？」  
「……感情上的事。」安琪拉用著有些平版的聲調簡短地說。  
從那聲音之中，她能感覺到安琪拉不打算在這裡交待更多細節。  
她能感覺到，安琪拉所謂的老朋友，身分很特殊。  
她嚥了口唾液，不由得有些緊張，但下一刻，她又很快地將那騷動的情緒安頓好。  
「總之，」  
安琪拉說了總之，果然就和她猜想的一樣不願多說。  
「我大概還不想原諒她，所以在賭氣吧。」  
是多久以前的事？是什麼樣的事？居然可以讓安琪拉到現在還無法放下，而且用了賭氣這個字眼？這讓她感到驚訝。  
「那為什麼要打給她？」  
「因為……」安琪拉頓了一下，接著搖了搖頭。「我也不知道……也許我想修復我們的關係？我也不太確定。」  
「所以妳想和好，但又不想由妳來示好。」她試著總結。  
「……太直白了。」安琪拉面有慚色，雙手捧著馬克杯檔住自己半張臉，卻又用有些責備的眼神看著她。  
有時她還是會回到以前的說話方式。軍人下達指令都必須立刻講到重點，否則戰況危急時，誰有空聽贅言？不過退伍後她也明白，並不是每個人都習慣那麼簡短直接。  
甚至很多人喜歡婉轉，喜歡繞圈子，就算意思是一樣的，就算需要多花時間，也比較喜歡修飾過後的好聽話。  
她還在學習社會化。  
「抱歉。」她笑了一下。「不過我想妳需要確定妳的目標？如果最重要的是和好，那妳就打給她不需要猶豫，但如果妳連目標都不確定，那肯定做什麼都覺得不對。」  
「……可惜我不知道最重要的是什麼……我真想像妳一樣果決。」  
像她一樣果決地不抱期待，果決地放棄嗎？她想。  
那的確比較輕鬆也不一定。  
「妳明明是果決的人。」她不禁說。  
「……在這件事情上不是了……所以才麻煩。」安琪拉垂下眼，長嘆了一口氣。  
安琪拉喜歡這位老朋友。  
她忽然明確地這樣想。  
喜歡到在意過頭了。  
安琪拉有過這麼多交往對象，但曾為誰這樣煩憂傷神嗎？沒有。至少她一次也沒見過。  
－－等等。  
她的腦袋突然像被撞擊似地閃過什麼畫面。  
真要說的話，大概就只有她特地從埃及飛到瑞士的那一次了吧？那已經將近十年，但她至今依然不知道當時發生什麼事。  
這個老朋友和那時的事有關聯嗎？她有點好奇。  
但安琪拉不願說，她也不想問。  
無所謂。  
事情就是會這樣。  
安琪拉會喜歡上誰，和誰交往，和誰分手，那都沒有關係。  
最後依舊會是她陪伴著安琪拉，就像安琪拉承諾過會一直陪伴著她一樣。  
她們之間的關係無可取代，堅不可摧，有什麼比這更珍貴呢？  
「法里哈，我是不是像個笨蛋？」安琪拉無奈地問。  
「對。」她笑嘻嘻地說。「不過別在意，太喜歡一個人，誰都會變成笨蛋的。」  
「不……」安琪拉搖搖頭，又露出難以捉摸的複雜神態。「不是妳說的那樣……不是單純的喜不喜歡而已……」  
「打電話給她吧。」她肯定地說。  
「為什麼？」  
「因為妳需要。」  
「……如果她還是不接呢？」  
「那妳有我陪妳。」  
安琪拉望著她，一掃臉上的陰霾，安靜地笑了。  
她最喜歡安琪拉微笑的樣子，那可以撫平一切。  
而忌妒什麼的，只要藏起來，很快就過了。

**20.Soldier Ziegler**

鮮花，空棺，遺照，槍鳴。  
灰藍的天空，無數的人群，盛大的儀式。  
她始終不覺得母親去世了。

她還記得小時候，安娜出任務時，她總是很擔心。  
「別怕。」安琪拉都會冷靜地安撫她。「安娜很厲害的。」  
「但我還是很擔心她。」  
她知道母親很厲害，可是，她也看過無數次母親受傷的樣子。  
「要是真的不小心受傷了，還有我在啊，我會治好她的。」  
「如果不只是受傷呢？」  
「不會的，她永遠不會丟下妳。」安琪拉溫柔地摸摸她的頭說。  
而她也就這麼相信了。

沒有道理連遺體都找不到。  
她始終不覺得母親去世了，但眼淚卻不停地滑落。  
安琪拉將她緊緊抱住。  
「也許她沒有死。」她哽咽地說。「妳說過她永遠不會丟下我。」  
她靠在安琪拉肩上，泣不成聲。  
「……我會一直陪著妳。」安琪拉輕撫著她的背。  
那道柔軟的力量，支持著她度過那難以承受的悲傷。

＊

那週兩人的假日一起排在禮拜三。  
安琪拉說想要和她一起到遠一點的地方放鬆，於是吃過簡單的午餐後，她就開車載安琪拉前往少女峰地區外圍的湖畔小鎮。  
湛藍的天空中不時出現出現形狀獨特的團聚雲朵，陽光溫和不炙人，是個適合出遊的好天氣。  
道路兩旁是蔥鬱的樹林，路並不特別寬闊，但行車相當少，所以開起來也挺舒適。  
兩個多小時的車程，她們放音樂，偶爾打開窗戶吹吹風，偶爾有一搭沒一搭地說說話。  
安琪拉有好一段時間沒有和她提起那位老朋友了。  
對了，安琪拉說那個人叫艾蜜莉。  
安琪拉最後一次提起艾蜜莉時，告訴她艾蜜莉還是沒有接電話，但幾天後艾蜜莉就突然出現了。  
那大概不是愉快的會面，所以安琪拉說了一些關於那個人的負面評價。  
－－麻煩，任性，霸道，自我。  
那是她第一次聽到安琪拉直接地批判一個人。  
安琪拉並不認為自己喜歡艾蜜莉，她只說也許是放不下，不過法里哈不這麼認為。  
就算安琪拉不說，她也知道安琪拉過得不太順利。  
自從與艾蜜莉重遇後，安琪拉就沒有坦然地開心過。  
她本來覺得那些不快樂只是一時的，無論事情如何發展，安琪拉都有能力解決問題。  
結果似乎不是這樣。

她們沿著湖邊的碎石步道行走，欣賞瑞士最純淨的翠藍湖泊，湖面反射著粼粼波光，天鵝與水鴨悠哉地滑過，劃出一道道專屬於自己的扇形。遠方山脈白雪蓋頭，與蔚藍蒼穹相互映襯。  
走了二十幾分鐘後，她們在堤岸旁面湖的長椅坐下休息，微風徐徐地吹著，旁邊樹木的綠葉跟著輕微地沙沙響。  
「這裡好美，好舒服。」安琪拉望著湖泊，微笑著說。  
「來對地方了。」她滿足地放鬆身子靠著椅背。  
將自己置入這樣絕美的湖光山色之中，確實能忘卻各種煩憂。  
像是明天就要上班了這種事，都暫時擱置到看不見的腦後。  
「謝謝妳陪我跑這麼遠。」安琪拉說。  
「妳開心就好了。」  
安琪拉笑了笑，卻沒再多說什麼。  
是安琪拉不想提，或者是不想給她困擾所以才不訴苦呢？  
她望著安琪拉的側臉，想著如果不主動談果然就不會有進展，就算安琪拉不想聊，一個人悶著肯定也不好過吧。  
「安琪拉。」  
「嗯？」  
「妳最近和老朋友怎麼樣？」  
安琪拉的臉色微微一凝，但轉眼間又變成蠻不在乎的神情。  
「……不怎麼樣。」  
每次聊到艾蜜莉，安琪拉的反應就像隻刺蝟一樣，既敏感又尖銳。  
她實在不明白為什麼有人能讓安琪拉變成這樣子。  
「之後還有見面吧？」  
「嗯，偶爾。」安琪拉簡略地說。  
她觀察著安琪拉無表情的表情。  
好像不適合再繼續問下去的樣子。  
但在她這樣想時，安琪拉反而自己接話了。  
「我們不常見，我連絡不到她，她只有想見我時才會出現。」  
「喔？」她有點意外。「那她給妳手機幹嘛？」  
「我也想知道。」安琪拉視線向上說著不耐的語氣，她差點以為安琪拉要翻白眼。  
「妳對她好像不太有耐心。」她對安琪拉少見的態度隱隱有些想笑，卻又不敢表現。  
「法里哈，她之前讓我擔心了整整一個月，我連她是死是活都不知道。」安琪拉不平地說。  
「我知道，但妳如果瞭解了這個人的模式就是這樣，之後就不需要那麼擔心了，不是嗎？」  
「也不只是擔心的問題……」  
「還有毫無主導權，對方不夠將自己放在心上的問題？」  
安琪拉被她說的啞口無言，最後只能深深地長噓一口氣。  
「她讓我受傷，讓我變成連自己也討厭的人，我明知道這樣很不健康，卻又沒辦法放手……我肯定又像個笨蛋了，是不是？」安琪拉問。  
「沒錯，士兵齊格勒，妳實在太讓我失望。」她裝模作樣地用上級軍官的強硬口吻說。  
安琪拉被逗得忍不住笑起來，接著身體一歪，自然地倚靠在她身上。  
「妳為什麼這麼討人喜歡。」安琪拉說。  
那肯定是還不夠討人喜歡，所以安琪拉喜歡的才不是她吧。她暗想。

她們離開湖邊步道，走進小鎮慢慢地閒逛。  
小鎮的木雕相當出名，在鎮上隨處可見雕工精美，栩栩如生的木雕作品。  
安琪拉走路時仍習慣親暱地挽著她的手臂，而她也從不覺得那有什麼不對。  
她們踩上深灰色的石階，走進恬靜的巷子，在某戶人家的圍牆邊與一隻親人的白毛金眼貓咪相遇。  
安琪拉湊過去撫摸那隻白貓，貓溫順地瞇起眼，甚至用頭頂了幾下撒嬌，安琪拉正想誇貓咪可愛時，牠卻突然撇開臉跳進花園，頭也不回地離去。  
安琪拉顯得有些錯愕和失落。「我越來越無法接受貓咪自我的個性了。」  
「別遷怒了。」她笑了出來。「試著跟妳的貓咪溝通吧。」  
「貓咪是沒有辦法溝通的。」安琪拉否定地皺起眉頭。「妳想想，從沒見過會聽人指令，跟人握手的貓咪吧？」  
「妳想要一隻會隨妳招喚，聽指令跟妳握手的貓咪嗎？」她笑著說。「那妳喜歡狗，會不會比較快？」  
「妳的想法太高效了，長官，我需要一點時間考慮。」安琪拉笑說。  
安琪拉的回答，讓她莫名地緊張起來，她沒有要勸退的意思，她可不想讓安琪拉產生這種誤會。  
「不，其實我的意思是，妳喜歡她，就得去接受她是隻貓的事實。」  
安琪拉安靜地思索了一下，然後望著她又笑了。  
「我的小法里哈，什麼時候變這麼成熟了？」  
如果這種想法算是成熟的話，那她大概太過早熟了。  
「走吧，我們去湖邊看日落。」她轉移話題。  
她忽然不太想再插手安琪拉的感情事。  
更貼切地說，是覺得不能再插手。  
因為事情並不如她想的簡單。  
她知道，不論發生什麼事，她都會陪著安琪拉，就像安琪拉陪著她一樣。  
可是此刻她卻有點害怕。  
她有一種模糊的預感，如果她太過投入的話，事情可能會往她無法掌握的方向前進。

**21.Dr.Amari**

黑煙污濁了美麗的玫瑰色天空。  
法里哈和數名同事被派遣到智械人權促進中心支援。  
她沒想到確認淨空的破口有狙擊手埋伏，她慢了一步，當她抵達時安琪拉已經中槍。  
「對不起，我應該要離妳更近的……」她自責地說。  
待在原地太危險，她立刻抱起安琪拉飛離現場，把安琪拉送到在智械人權促進中心外待命的救護車上。  
大量的鮮血染紅她的寶藍色機甲，安琪拉痛苦的面容讓她焦急得想哭。  
太蠢了。她明明見過許多更危險的場面，她明知安琪拉可以獲救，沒有生命危險，但她卻一瞬間就變得如此纖細軟弱。

＊

兩天後的下午，她瀏覽完事件的搜查報告，便帶著疑問前往醫院探望安琪拉。  
她走進安琪拉的單人病房，桌子上多了白色的蘭花束，還有一盤看起來擺了一段時間而泛出淺咖啡色的蘋果切塊。  
「有朋友來探望妳？」她問。  
「同事。」安琪拉淡淡地說。  
不對。  
她直覺地想。  
有什麼不太對。  
是因為安琪拉淡漠的態度嗎？  
她又看了一眼盤子上的水果，似乎從頭到尾都沒被碰過。  
這可不像禮貌週到的安琪拉會做的事。  
「妳看起來精神不太好，身體不舒服嗎？」  
「別擔心，我身體沒有問題。」安琪拉蠻不在乎地望著窗口。  
只是心情不好吧？  
她知道，大概和那位老朋友有關。  
這強化了她的推測。  
「我今天看過了現場的檢驗報告。」她在床邊椅子坐下。  
「嗯。」安琪拉看向法里哈，但她的眼神顯露著她並不真那麼關切。  
「我有一點小發現，妳願意聽嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「在妳中槍的地點，根據彈道分析，那個狙擊手總共開了五槍。」  
「嗯。」  
「其中三槍都是打中腦袋，一槍斃命，顯示狙擊手槍法高超。」  
她盯著安琪拉的雙眼，想從那裡之中窺探出什麼，但安琪拉什麼也沒說。  
「奇怪的是，其中一顆子彈是打在他們自己人的頭上，而朝妳開的槍，一發子彈打在天使之杖上，一發打在妳的腿上，這麼厲害的狙擊手，為何會失手呢？」  
「也許那個狙擊手沒妳想的那麼厲害。」安琪拉面不改色地說。  
「為什麼那個狙擊手會攻擊自己人呢？」  
「我不知道。」  
「這看起來是不是像那個狙擊手要保護誰不被攻擊？」  
「我不太懂妳的意思。」  
「她是不是妳認識的人？」她問。  
「我怎麼會知道呢？」  
「那妳怎麼知道是『她』而不是『他』呢？」  
安琪拉短促地停滯了一下，那反應已足夠證明她在說謊。  
「我只是順著妳的話回答，沒有多想。」  
「妳在包庇恐怖份子嗎？」法里哈情緒有些激動，但她努力壓抑著。  
安琪拉靜靜地看著她，僵持了幾秒，終於嘆了口氣。  
「……法里哈，妳應該知道，她其實可以殺了我們。」  
「所以，」她克制著心頭的怒火。「妳現在要我感謝恐怖份子嗎？」  
「……不是那樣。」安琪拉無奈地說，她似乎還想補充些什麼，卻又提不起力氣說。  
「她今天來了醫院？」  
「法里哈……別再問了。」安琪拉凝視著她的雙眼，字字清晰，慢慢地說。「答應我別再追查這件事。」  
「妳這麼做未免太公私不分。」她口氣強硬地回答。這也許是她第一次這樣頂撞安琪拉。  
「可是法里哈……不管是妳離開崗位來救我，或者事後做調查，這些都不是妳的職責，妳又怎麼算得上是公私分明？」安琪拉平靜地說。  
她張口結舌，一時之間竟完全不知道該說些什麼來反駁安琪拉。  
換個立場想，她可以理解安琪拉為什麼袒護艾蜜莉嗎？  
……可以。  
是不是因為可以，所以才更加難以忍受呢？  
「但這還攸關著許多條人命啊。」她不放棄地說。  
「那就讓負責的人去調查吧。」  
安琪拉堅決的態度讓她無計可施，只能喪氣地靠上椅背。  
她強烈的正義感，在安琪拉面前竟也頹然地抬不起頭來。  
她不知道究竟對自己失望多一些，還是對安琪拉多一點？  
「法里哈……我的心情絕對比妳想的還糟。」  
安琪拉的手輕搭上她的手背，那觸感給人的印象是如此輕薄脆弱。  
「可以給我一個擁抱嗎？」安琪拉柔聲問。  
她倔強地板著臉不說話，如果這樣就和好，她是不是太過廉價？  
「法里哈……別讓我難過。」安琪拉翻過手掌，牽起她的手拉了一下。「過來讓我抱抱。」  
她順著安琪拉的牽動靠過去，將安琪拉抱住。  
好，她就是很廉價。  
她就是抗拒不了，那又怎樣？  
如果安琪拉需要，她就存在，那又怎樣？  
安琪拉緊緊地抱著她，彷彿把全身僅存的力量都託付在她身上。  
「法里哈，妳會希望我不要到前線嗎？」  
她不明白為什麼安琪拉會突然這麼問。  
「我不知道……」她邊思考邊說。「我不想要妳受傷，可是我也知道妳是帶著覺悟去的，如果要妳退出，那就太小看妳了。」  
「還是妳最懂我了。」安琪拉的聲音帶著一點笑意。  
「嗯，而且我絕不會開槍打妳。」  
我還願意為妳擋子彈。  
這句話她倒是忍住沒說出來。  
「我是不是說過，見到妳心情就會變好？」安琪拉鬆開手，向她笑著說。  
「嗯。」她應著。「這話還算數嗎？」  
「當然，一直都沒失效過。」安琪拉說。  
「很好，再多想點開心的事，心情好，身體才恢復得快。」  
「謝謝妳，阿瑪利醫生。」  
「不客氣，我還能為妳做什麼嗎？」  
「妳還沒答應我剛剛的請求，不再追查這件事。」安琪拉說。  
……我真是傻瓜。  
她想。  
兜了一大圈，她還是在安琪拉的手掌心上啊。  
「好吧。」她嘆息。「就這一次。」  
「謝謝妳。」  
「我不懂。」  
「不懂什麼？」安琪拉問。  
「不懂是什麼樣的人，居然能下得了手？」  
「如果我能懂的話，心情大概會好得多。」  
「就算她這樣子，妳也能接受？」她問。  
「……或許吧。」  
「為什麼？……我實在不懂。」  
「……因為，大概，是我害她變成這樣子的。」  
她沉默，腦筋試著去切割，分析，理解安琪拉垂下的眼簾，傷感的語氣，還有歉疚的字句。  
但她不能。  
在她打算再提問時，安琪拉先開口了。  
「就這樣吧，法里哈。」安琪拉不願再讓她知道更多。  
這是她第一次，希望安琪拉和那個人分手。  
而她很清楚為什麼。

**22.Pandora's box**

自醫院那次談話後，她們就沒再聊過艾蜜莉。  
無論是知曉了對方是恐怖分子的成員之一，或者是避免過度深入安琪拉的感情世界，她都有充分的理由要自己與這件事保持距離。  
於是兩個月也就這麼過去了。  
聖誕節當天，她傳了訊息給安琪拉，就像她這幾年常做的那樣。  
有的人喜歡打電話祝賀，但她更喜歡簡訊能夠將事情記錄下來的感覺。

之後，她收到安琪拉的邀約。

＊

「妳的體溫很高，冬天會讓人不想離開妳喔。」安琪拉說。  
在安琪拉的家裡，米白色的沙發上，安琪拉有點像是撒嬌那樣靠在她的臂彎裡。  
「嘿，今晚可以留下來陪我嗎？」安琪拉問。  
她感覺安琪拉看著她的眼神和以往有些不同，那以往總像湖面般平靜安詳，此刻卻像小河般流動閃爍。  
她試著解讀，思慮在腦中快速地流動，反射，打繞，最後只是糾結成一團沒有出口的結。  
這請求根本沒什麼，她想若無其事地說可以，但緊張卻堵住了她的嘴。  
安琪拉臉上浮現從容地微笑，然後向她靠近，給了她一個輕柔的，純粹的吻。  
這是她這輩子從未想過的的發展。  
她完全無法理解安琪拉為什麼忽然這麼做，未知讓她的害怕勝過喜悅，但她一點也不想逃開，她抱住安琪拉，暫且將臉藏起來。  
她害怕讓安琪拉看見她的臉，看見她難以遮掩的情感。  
她的心臟激烈地跳動，簡直像要穿破胸口似的。  
「妳嚇到了嗎？」安琪拉問。  
「……嚇到了。」  
「妳很緊張嗎？」安琪拉的聲音聽起來像是忍著笑意。  
「……很緊張。」  
安琪拉回擁她，她感覺到自己的身體相當僵硬。  
……莫名其妙。  
她明明應該很熟悉和對方擁抱才對。  
「……妳喝醉了嗎？」她小心地問。  
「妳知道我的酒量。」  
好得不得了。  
她只是想找個台階讓彼此下，但安琪拉根本不需要，這倒讓她像失足從台階滾下去般狼狽。  
她不知道還能說些什麼來替這難堪的現況開脫，安琪拉不是會做這種事開玩笑的人，那又是為了什麼？  
「法里哈。」安琪拉輕輕摸著她的頭髮。  
「……嗯？」  
「喜歡我嗎？」  
……真有自信。  
只有非常有自信的人，才問的出這種話吧。  
就連這部分，她都很喜歡。  
「……喜歡。」  
她當然喜歡，總不可能說討厭。  
而且，這也不是她第一次說喜歡安琪拉了。  
這回答沒什麼，很安全，因為喜歡有很多種。  
「哪種喜歡？」  
要命。  
這對她來說比被用槍抵著額頭還要可怕。  
「……我認為妳不該問這種問題。」  
現在坦白自己喜歡，絕對不是妥切的做法。  
原因不勝枚數。  
這是潘朵拉的盒子，打開了沒一件好事，盒底還不見得有希望。  
「但我已經問了。」安琪拉柔軟卻又堅持的語氣，有種讓她難以違抗的魅力。  
即使她認為自己將情感控制的很好，從沒顯露過想進一步改變關係的意圖，但安琪拉八成知道她是怎麼想的吧？因為安琪拉很聰明。  
既是如此，她不知道安琪拉為什麼一定要她親口承認不可。  
但如果安琪拉執意如此的話，她是不是就可以不用顧慮了呢？  
「……無論如何不想失去的那種喜歡。」她開始說話時，才發現自己的音量比預想中還小聲，那可能是說出真心話比想像來得更加害臊的關係。  
從脖子向上到耳朵霎時都發燙起來。  
簡直要瘋了。  
「我喜歡這個答案。」安琪拉笑了。  
好，過關，解散！  
她如坐針氈，想要逃走，身體卻做不出相應的行動。  
安琪拉稍微拉開距離凝視著她，但她迴避安琪拉的目光，視線停留在安琪拉的臉頰上。  
那雪白的肌膚看起來晶瑩剔透，因為酒精而漾著淡淡的粉紅，她多想湊過去吻一吻。  
「……所以這樣是可以的嗎？」她不安地問。  
「可以什麼？」  
「……可以繼續這樣喜歡妳。」  
「這是我同不同意，就會消失或存在的事嗎？」  
「不是……但至少，可以假裝不存在吧？」她吃力地說。  
「妳只要像現在這樣就好了。」  
「……妳可能不明白，光是現在這樣，就已經是我很努力在隱藏了。」  
「那麼，妳不必再隱藏了。」  
她抬起視線，對上安琪拉漂亮的水藍色眼睛，那清澈地藏不起一點疑慮。  
像這樣四目交接，本來在她心底摺疊收納好的感情，忽然就毫無顧忌地滿溢出來。  
「想親我嗎？」安琪拉好像一眼就能看透她。  
「……嗯。」  
「妳可以親我。」  
這樣不太好。  
她這樣想，但沒能說出口。  
理智在下降，道德感淪喪。  
她接近安琪拉，親了一下安琪拉的臉頰。  
安琪拉又笑了。  
「這樣就夠了嗎？」  
「……嗯。」  
她不敢想要太多。  
雖然她能感覺到，如果她想要，安琪拉就會給她。  
她不確定原因，可是也不願意追究原因。

在她小時候和安琪拉一起過夜時，安琪拉會讓她枕著手臂，抱著她睡。  
不過現在反過來了。  
安琪拉自然地枕在她手臂上，靠在她的懷裡。  
她搞不懂安琪拉為什麼可以這麼自然，她們有十幾年沒有這樣相擁入眠，撇開她剛承認喜歡對方這件事，照理說也都會覺得彆扭吧。  
「我好像可以聽到妳的心跳聲。」安琪拉說。  
「妳才聽不到。」她尷尬地說。  
安琪拉輕聲笑出來。「妳好可愛。」  
「我一直想說，妳這種習慣不太好。」她說。  
「什麼習慣？」  
「喜歡讓別人尷尬。」  
「是喜歡讓妳尷尬。」安琪拉說。  
「總之不太好，而且妳也承認得太乾脆了吧。」  
「讓妳困擾了嗎？」  
「就是困擾才說的吧。」  
「妳就是困擾很可愛。」安琪拉笑說。  
看來她還是不說話來得好。  
可是仔細想想，安琪拉好像很久沒像今晚這麼常笑了，或許這樣也不壞吧？  
寒冷的冬夜，棉被下相擁著的身體溫暖而舒適。  
她喜歡安琪拉身上的香味，喜歡安琪拉身體柔軟的觸感。  
她好喜歡安琪拉。  
她一直以來都小心翼翼地將自己保護得太好，如今赤裸地袒露，讓她的心怎麼都定不下來。  
一下子她希望今晚的一切不曾發生，一下子她又害怕眼前的一切只是夢。  
她反覆睡了又醒，醒了又睡，每一次她張開眼都謹慎地確認安琪拉還在。

隔天，陽光溫和地灑進房裡，她們一起醒來。  
安琪拉對她微笑說早安，她安靜地坐起身，安靜地看了一看周遭的景物，一切都很平常。  
安琪拉準備早餐時，她坐在沙發上打開電視看新聞。  
她想確定這個世界還真實，還正確。  
和平的早晨，沒什麼大新聞。  
聖誕節，恐怖份子也在放假吧。  
嗯，恐怖份子。  
她當然沒忘了艾蜜莉的存在。  
安琪拉端著早餐坐到她身旁時，感覺比以往更近。  
昨天的記憶還清晰。  
安琪拉的一手拿著杯子，咖啡飄出的味道很香，永遠比嚐起來美好。  
她目不轉睛地望著安琪拉，發覺自己已經難以像過去那樣自然地掩飾住眷戀。  
「……可以親妳嗎？」她情不自禁問。  
她明知這是錯的，明知不應該這麼做，但她喜歡了太久，喜歡的太多，她要怎麼說服自己回到原點，把說出口的情感又裝作沒有？她做不到。  
安琪拉先是露出意外的神情，但下一秒就親暱地笑了。  
「可以。」  
這一次，她吻了安琪拉的唇。

**23.Privilege**

和艾蜜莉的通話結束後，安琪拉就一直蜷縮在沙發上。  
她已經隱忍了太久，這一次她恨不得讓自己哭乾到沒有眼淚。  
她明白自己的狀態。  
很寂寞，很脆弱。  
站在萬念俱灰的崩潰邊緣，她需要有人陪。  
但不是誰都可以。  
她很清楚，她只想要法里哈陪著她。  
但就因為她很清楚，所以她更不願向法里哈求援。  
自從上次中槍她就能感覺到法里哈想和這件事保持距離，她也認為這樣比較好。  
那些醜陋的負面的情緒，關於艾蜜莉的一切，最好都不要再對法里哈傾露。  
最好不要依賴誰，盼望誰能成為自己的支柱。

但她收到了法里哈的聖誕簡訊，瞬間她就變回一個溺水的人，本能地抓住眼前的浮木。  
那些自我說服轉眼都失去意義。

她洗過臉，冷敷哭紅的眼，假裝艾蜜莉給她的悲傷不曾發生過。

靠在法里哈的臂彎裡，她本已得到她想要的。  
溫暖，陪伴，安慰。  
照理說，應該就僅止於此。  
但她大概是意志力薄弱，又喝了點酒，以至於變得太過感性。  
她無法忽略法里哈眼裡的感情，那是她以往從未想去僭越的線。  
法里哈喜歡她，而且想要的比現在更多。  
如果是這樣，那又有什麼關係？

＊

下午她和法里哈一起到超市買食材，外面的溫度比預想的低，她拱起雙肩，瑟縮著身體。  
「我的外套借妳吧。」  
她還沒答覆，法里哈就把外套脫了下來。  
「妳不冷嗎？」她問。  
「不冷，更惡劣的天氣都習慣了。」法里哈無所謂地說，同時把外套披上她的肩膀，她也就乖乖穿上。  
外套裡還殘留著法里哈的體溫，相當溫暖，不過外套比她的身型大許多，袖子長過了她的手腕，她印象中以前應該沒差到這麼多。  
畢竟法里哈不但長高，從軍後身體也變得更加健壯了吧。  
「妳穿這樣好可愛。」法里哈望著她說。  
「這可不是我第一次穿妳外套。」她笑說。  
「所以我從以前就這樣想了。」法里哈說完，傾身在她臉上快速地輕吻了一下。  
「妳從以前就想這麼做了嗎？」她抬起臉看著法里哈。  
「不要問。」法里哈害臊地撇開臉。  
她忍不住又笑了。

由於前一天吃的太過豐盛，所以晚餐她只煮了簡單的起司培根通心麵。  
「妳是什麼時候開始喜歡我的？」她好奇地問。  
法里哈露出為難的神色，刻意緩慢地咀嚼口中的食物，拖延了幾秒。  
「聊這種話題很不下飯。」  
「時間不急，慢慢吃，總會吃完的。」她不在意地笑著說。  
法里哈只能認命地嘆氣。  
「可能，大概，是十六歲的時候吧。」法里哈以不確定的口吻說。  
「原來不是十二歲。」  
聽到她這麼說，法里哈臉就紅了。  
「當然不是十二歲，十二歲什麼都不懂。」  
「所以才敢大聲說喜歡我嗎？」她微笑著說。  
法里哈低頭吃麵，不想被安琪拉看見她臉更紅了。  
「妳真的喜歡我那麼久？」她又說。  
「……嗯。」法里哈低著醶，艱難地回應。  
從十六歲到現在，那是多長的時間啊，她覺得不可思議。  
可是，真要說的話……她自己也是過了這麼多年都沒忘掉艾蜜莉。  
「妳是什麼時候發現我喜歡妳的？」這次輪到法里哈提問。  
她試著回想了一下。  
她當然知道法里哈從小就喜歡她，只是她很難去定義那喜歡。  
如果有哪一刻讓她覺得法里哈所做的事超出普通朋友的喜歡，也就只有那次了吧。  
「可能，大概，」她學著法里哈剛剛回答的方式。「是我心情不好那次，妳特地從埃及飛到瑞士找我吧。」  
「……原來這麼晚？」法里哈有些訝異地說。  
「別把我想的太聰明，我壓力會很大。」  
畢竟這樣好像會顯得很卑鄙，一點好處也沒有。她想。  
「那麼，妳那時候怎麼了？現在能說嗎？」  
她望向法里哈，臉上浮現帶有距離感的客氣笑容。  
「不能。」

法里哈在清洗碗盤時，安琪拉倒了一杯白酒。  
她站在法里哈身旁，身體向後斜倚著流理臺。  
「妳還在喝酒。」法里哈看了她一眼，雙手沒停下洗碗的動作。  
「有什麼關係？上班是明天的事。」她一臉瀟灑，揚起臉又喝。  
「讓我喝一口。」  
法里哈的雙手都是泡沫，於是她自然地伸過手將杯緣貼上法里哈的嘴唇，慢慢將杯子放斜，小心地餵了法里哈一口。  
「妳還記得妳小時候被灌醉嗎？」她忽然想起以前。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「妳只要喝醉就變得好多話，笑個不停，還變得更調皮，擅自爬到萊因哈特的肩上，或是把托比昂的鬍子打結之類的。」  
「誰叫他們要欺負小孩子。」法里哈把沖洗好的盤子放到架上。  
「而且還會一直抓著我的手，黏著我不肯讓我走，超可愛。」她懷念地笑著說。  
「我小時候，就算不喝醉也是黏著妳吧。」法里哈也跟著笑了。  
法里哈單純的笑容，像個小孩子。  
或者是她一直把法里哈當作小孩子吧？  
「也許我還是會覺得有點奇怪，因為我看著妳長大……」  
「妳或許還把我當小孩子，」  
法里哈將手擦乾，轉身面對她。  
「……那也沒關係，因為小孩子總有特權。」  
法里哈向她靠近，親了她的額頭，接著雙手環住她的腰將她抱著。  
她把手中的玻璃杯放下，維持著站姿。  
她不知道她是不是應該有所回應。  
法里哈低頭吻她的眉間，她的眼簾，她的鼻梁。  
她仍然沒有拒絕，也沒有回應。  
如果法里哈想要，如果這會讓法里哈開心，她就沒有問題。  
下一刻，法里哈彎下腰，雙臂支撐著她的臀部將她整個人抱起來，她嚇了一跳，雙手反射性地抱住法里哈。  
法里哈把她抱到餐桌上放著，然後親吻她的唇。  
很單純的吻。  
她注意到法里哈的整張臉又紅了。  
她笑了，但她忍著不出聲。  
法里哈輕輕吻她的頸子，她只覺得癢。  
當法里哈要解她的襯衫鈕扣時，她發覺法里哈的手似乎在細微地發抖。  
而且法里哈解得很不順利。  
「妳為什麼這麼緊張？」她很禮貌地忍著笑意。  
明明法里哈連在暗夜中都能輕而易舉地拆組槍枝，居然不會解女人的衣服鈕扣？  
「法里哈，我可以問一個可能有點失禮的問題嗎？」她說。  
「不行。」法里哈果斷地回答。  
她忽然有些壞心眼地玩心大起，提起雙腿勾住法里哈的腰，把法里哈拉近自己。  
「妳好可愛。」她笑說。  
法里哈終於無奈地看了她的臉一眼。  
「我現在確定妳是在笑我了。」  
她不再干擾法里哈解她的鈕扣，但她覺得自己好像有點被法里哈的情緒傳染。  
她和艾蜜莉做愛時已經絲毫沒有這種緊張感了。  
大概是因為她能感受到法里哈的期待吧。  
雖然她自認身材應該保持得還不錯，但在別人眼裡看來如何她並不確定。  
已經到了這種會憂心的年紀了，她覺得有點哀傷，以前明明對自己充滿自信的。  
法里哈終於解完所有鈕扣，脫掉她的襯衫。  
法里哈盯著她的身體看，那著迷的眼神太過露骨，她都快要替法里哈感到難為情。  
「還可以嗎？」她問。  
「……什麼？」法里哈發出乾乾的嗓音。  
「我的身體。」  
法里哈試著乾咳，清了清喉嚨，重振士氣。  
「很健康。」  
她實在無法不被逗笑。  
「還有呢？」她伸手抬起法里哈的下巴，讓法里哈看著她。  
「妳可以不要再故意讓人尷尬了嗎？」法里哈漲紅著臉說。  
「給我一點信心。」她淺笑著說。  
「……很美。」法里哈老實地說。  
法里哈的手撫摸她裸露的背，湊上臉再次吻她的嘴唇。「妳好美。」  
她傾身靠近法里哈的側臉，讓臉頰輕輕貼著法里哈灼熱的臉頰。  
她想吻法里哈的臉，但又覺得不該讓自己那麼做。  
因為她又想起了艾蜜莉。

**更多後續收錄在書中～～**

**有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

<https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a312a.7700824.w4004-17871939538.2.74226bb1UPotj3&id=588938083530>

**感謝您:))**

** ** ** **


End file.
